


The Grace Of Your Dirty Mind

by LizzyChain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (mostly Klance thoght), A lot of cursing, Ass Play, Awkward Boners, Bad Puns, Bottom Lance (Voltron), F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fucking, Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Kinda Kinky, Korean Keith (Voltron), Laith, Loss of Virginity, M/M, OC, Own Character, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Shatt, Shower Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), War, Wet Dream, Yaoi, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyChain/pseuds/LizzyChain
Summary: A surprise attack from the Galra while team Voltron was on a mission brought a couple of problems and a mysterious person with it...Aka a story in which...* Keith, Allura and Shiro get a half-sister they hadn't known of (Yes, they all have the same)* The half-sister is an extremely great wingman* Team Voltron discovers a long-forgotten secret* And a lot of shameless fucking happens(Please give it a shot, I suck at descriptions)





	1. Sup' Galra... Altean... What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you get a sneak-peak of the "normal" life the paladins are living... (Before it gets all deep and smutty and shit ^^" But don't worry, there is actually some plot)

„This goddamn ship!“ Lance cursed, as they fought the Galra. They were on a mission and got suddenly attacked. The Galraship seemed to be just passing by, but took its opportunity to strike immediately when it recognized the enemy.

“Hang in there guys, I’m at it in a sec.” Pidge said, as she manoeuvred her lion over the ship of the Galra. They were fighting above some weird planet, which Allura had deemed as suspicious. Team Voltron was supposed to take a closer look at it and everything that might possibly life there. But oh well, too bad that the Galra turned up. Pidge used her lion to damage a certain part of the enemy’s ship. The hit was great since the ship crashed right into the planet.

“Great move, Pidge!” Hunk said proudly. _She’s so much more confident, I’m so happy for her._

“Yeah, well done Gremlin!” Lance added, chuckling. _Let’s see how long it’s going to take until she goes on rampage. Man, this is gonna be fun!_

“I’m gonna kick your sorry ass soon enough Lance, just fucking wait!” Pidge declared like she was going to war.

“You can’t even reach me!” Lance laughed.

“You little peasant are going to watch me!” Pidge grumbled.

“Language Pidge and Lance, stop teasing.” Shiro said tiredly.

“I’ll help you out, Pidge. We’ll kick that cunts ass together or I'll hold the prick down and you take your sweet revenge.” Keith added to the conversation. Lance could practically hear the smug grin in his voice. _Let’s see how this is going to taste in your pretty mouth, Lance. Wait, what the hell was this? What am I thinking? Nevermind._

“Oh no McMullet, you won’t.” Lance said, slightly gulping. _Holy shit, is he trying to tease me?! If he is, than I can tell... iI fucking works! Talking about fucking, does he moan with this kind of voice? That would be so damn hot… The hell I’m imagining?! Jesus Crist I’ve sinned!_

“Oh believe me, I will, Lance.” Keith added seductively. _Believe me sweetie, right know I’d like to do a lot more than just holding you down- Oh shit… this somehow gets me into the mood. Damn it. Why on earth Lance?! This is a mess._

“K-Keith… Keithy boy, buddy... You, you wouldn’t do that, right? You remember the bonding moment from last week? You couldn’t possibly betray me like this, could you?” Lance asked rather carefully, not trusting his voice. _This guy will be the death of me. Stop saiying my name like you’re cumming! Jesus I could cum now! Why are we like this? Why is this like this?!_

“Oh I do remember, McClain. I remember clearly. But that won’t change the fact that I’m going for your ass, so fight me.” Keith practically purred in a deep tone. Lance shuddered slightly at the sound. Keith could hear the faint noise and bit proudly at his lip. _Oh my god ,I got him so bad. Bet he isn’t used to get a taste of his own medicine, I could totally fuck him now- OKAY IT’S TIME TO STOP THIS BRAIN!…_

“Hah! You’re screwed, fucking cunt!” Pidge yelled happily. _You totally deserve this, Lance! Don’t underestimate small people!_

“Katie, what has Shiro said about cursing just a few minutes ago?” Matt reminded her. _This perfect guy. I must agree with Lance, he has the body of a greek god. Freaking Adonis._

“Thanks Matt.”, Shiro said in a soft, relived voice. _Such a cute and caring guy._

“Wait, don’t tell me you are going to be Space-Dad™ as well from now on. God, this is gonna be annoying as hell… I mean as heck. And don’t call me Katie, we agreed on Pidge as long as we are on missions.” Pidge nagged.

Matt chuckled and nodded slowly.

“H-Hunk pal, help me!” Lance called out helplessly. _God Hunk needs to help me! Not that I would mind Keith going after my ass- Wait… I thought I was after his ass... Wait what? Please, give me some rest, brain. This shit is going on for months now, gimme a break._

“Sorry man, but against Pidge and Keith? Like fighting against brain and muscles? No way we are going to win this.” Hunk said sighing.

“Oh come on!” Lance whined.

“Guys, focus. We’re going down and inspect this ship now. It seems to be a prisoner transporter so we might find some of them.” Shiro interrupted.

“I’ll contact Allura and tell her about our fight against the Galra. Maybe she can send someone to pick up the prisoners and bring them to a safe place.” Matt answered, sitting next to Pidge in the green lion.

“Alright, we are going to land now.”, Shiro announced.

___

They landed their lions and looked around. The planet seemed to be a giant dessert. It was whether hot nor cold but something was sending chills down their spines. They surrounded the Ship and took a close look, not missing to be careful.

“There don’t seem to be any survivors.” Lance said after some time.

“The most Galraships we defeated had some survivors who killed themselves. I guess that’s some weird codex they have.” Keith added.

“Please promise me you won’t kill yourself when we are losing.” Lance mumbled, slightly shocked. _Did he hear me? I hope not. Geez, I should be thinking **before** I start talking._

“As if I’d kill myself for such stupid reason. Honestly Lance, how low you think of me? There are a lot of better reasons to commit suicide.” Keith nagged. _Stupid blue boy. Wait, does that mean he’s... concerned about me?_

“I didn’t mean it like this! You just haven’t mentioned it before… Wait, what reasons?! I kill you if you dare to commit suicide!” Lance yelled. _Did he hit his head or something?!_

“That makes absolutely no sense, Lance. How you intend to kill him when he’s already dead, smartass?” Pidge laughed.

“Could we stop talking about killing? I get uncomfortable.”, Hunk mumbled.

“Wait Lance, did you actually thought I’d do this?! Like, do you really believe I’d just kill myself like the ENEMYS DO?! I hope your little brain isn’t forgetting that I’m a part of Voltron as well, a Paladin and not some weirdo who can’t lose! I'd rather kill me to save someone than sticking to a stupid codex!” Keith stated furiously.

“Hold on! I-“

“Enough!” Shiro interrupted. “Keith, calm down. I think you got this wrong. Lance didn’t meant it like that, I’m sure. Otherwise he would’ve addressed me as well, wouldn’t he? If I’m correct, he was just concerned about your wellbeing. Anyways, stop this now. We need to look for survivors und maybe some kept slaves or prisoners. You two will get some teamwork training if you keep biting at each other.” Shiro said with a hard, stern voice.

Silence washed over the group, as a single person stepped out of the wreck. “Guys, there is someone.” Keith informed.

“Seems like a Galra.”, Hunk said unsure.

“No, an Altean! Wait, Altean? Shouldn’t that be impossible?”, Lance asked confused.

“One moment, how can you guys not differ a Altean from a Galra?!” Pidge asked.

“Please don’t shoot!”, the person called. It was a loud and clear voice. The person stumbled into the sand, clearly exhausted. “Lions? That means you guys are Paladins! Princess Allura, is she with you guys?!”, the girl asked hasty.

“What do you want from the princess?”, Matt asked.

“I need to talk to her, it’s urgent!”, she asserted.

“May I ask who you are and what business you have with the princess?”, Shiro asked directly.

“I am-“, the girl started and fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Guys!
> 
> This is my first try to write a fanfic so please be gentle with me ^^"
> 
> *Besides, text which is written italic (cursive) is supposed to show the thoughts of the speaking person.*
> 
>  
> 
> Well, the next Update is going to be today, 08.07.17, so please be patient, I'll upload it later ^^


	2. Is she for real?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newcomer is badass

“So, and that’s why you decided to bring her here?”, Coran asked, eyeing the grey-haired young woman from the side. _Suspicious. Why would she be the only one to survive during this? How would she be able to get rid of her chains, finding the exit and all?_

“After she passed out Keith went outside to verify everything was safe and took a closer look. He said the ring on her finger seemed familiar for him.” Shiro explained. _He seems angry but I can understand. She could be a fighter of the Galra and might be a potential danger to the princess._

“I think I saw it at some house of royalty when we had to greet our confederates. The way she talked and walked out of the ship I guessed she might have been one of the prisoners. And since she knows you and stuff I assumed she’s a kind of princess.” Keith stated towards Allura. _I don’t know why but she seems pretty interested. Perhaps she knows the woman? Or maybe because she is really Altean, at least half._

Allura had listened carefully and looked at the ring. “I know it as well but I can’t pinpoint where it belongs to.” she said, thoughtfully. _This thing is burned into my memory, why can’t I find the connection? Think about it Allura, this could be important._

“Maybe someone from the Blade of Mamora?” Coran asked.

“I don’t think they have a princess like this but the ring…” Allura mumbled. _Come on brain, give me a hint…_

“She’s waking up!” Lance exclaimed, as the girl opened her eyes. _And she’s pretty. Not as pretty as Keith thought but… BUTT… Keith does have a nice butt. Wait, not now! It’s important, stay focused… On the GIRL **NOT** KEITH’S DAMN PERFECT ASS!_

“Paladins? Thanks to the universe.”, she mumbled and stood up, as good as she could.

“Wow, be careful.”, Keith said and supported her. _She got weak pretty fast, I wonder why. She seemed fine as I saw her for the first time._

“Keith? Oh my, you’re alive, I’m so glad and you’re really handsome.”, the girl giggled and pulled him into a tight embrace.

“So, you know a pretty princess, huh Keith?” Lance mumbled, a bit dumbfounded by the new girl’s behaviour. The girl spotted Lance and mouthed a silent _“You’re starring a hole in his ass.”_ , which made him blush.

 _“By all persons, why must someone I don’t even know catch me starring?!”_ Lance cursed on the inside.

“Keith, do you know her?”, Coran asked sharply.

“W-Wait, stop! I don’t! I really don’t know her.”, he exclaimed, while she sighed.

“That’s correct, unfortunately. Keith hasn’t seen me even once in his life. We had no contact either. It’s just… I knew him all along.”, she said, seemingly sad. _How frustrating. So, they really hadn’t any contact to their mother. It must’ve been pretty painful._

“Uhm, I don’t know what it is but don’t be sad. I tell that Allura all the time as well, a princess should laugh and be happy.”, Hunk said, hugging the stranger. _She just feels like a human, I can sense her insecurity, maybe even see it. I should cook some food. Food makes happy._

“You are very warm hearted.”, she replied, smiling. _What a gentle soul._

“I’m sorry but Hunk, please back off. We still don’t know who she is and what she’s up to.”, Coran said harshly. _I hate to be bitchy but this quiznaking insecurity is eating me alive._

“Excuse me, I was rude. I am Lydia, princess of Altea and the Galra.” she said with a bright smile.

„Wait, what?!“ Katie asked confused.

„I’m the daughter of the Altean king and an Galran woman. The king met her years after his wife passed away. He told me he would’ve loved it, if I got to know his daughter, Allura. My mother was a Galran and due some complicated reasons partly human woman, which was forced to give her first two children away, when the war between Galra and Alteans started. She said her first children would’ve been made by her and another human, who died to something I’d call cancer. She said their names were Shiro and Keith. With this it apparently makes me Allura’s half-sister and Shiro’s and Keith’s half-sister.” she said, proudly. _Wow, this sounds even weirder when you say it._

“Stop, my brain won’t catch up onto this… Like, you are Altean, Galran and a human?!” Lance asked, slightly impressed. _That means she’s like Keith, a hybrid… Wouldn’t that be strange? Where is the third race coming from?_

“Wait a moment. Can you actually prove your story? Because I can’t remember seeing the king being in love after his beloved wife’s death.” Coran asked. _I was his best friend. I know he would’ve told me about something like this, I’m sure._

“She might be telling the truth at some point. My father told me often, he’d like to introduce me to a young lady in my age with an amazing power. Being born as a child of war is quite impressive. He could’ve referred to her.” Allura argued, looking at the girl. _What if she really is father’s child? I should at least give her a chance… She is an Altean, after all._

“Princess Allura, might we talk for a moment alone?” Coran asked.

“Sure, excuse me.” Allura said, following him.

“Well Keith, that means you have actually some family who wants you back. Might be your time to stop being the lone wolf.” Lance stated grinning. _You could also start being my husband and- … … It’s time to stop…_

“Our mother…” Keith began, as some crumpled photos reached him.

“The house burned down a while ago, this is all I could save. Mom told me a lot about you guys and your dad. She missed you but nobody was going to share where you went.” Lydia explained. Shiro pecked over Keith’s shoulder. The pictures were of them, no doubt about that.

“We could’ve been a cute family.” Shiro stated quietly.

“You still are one! Mom died the same time as the king but you guys are alive! You can still live on!” Lydia said, looking tired. _Please. I put all my strength in defending the grave of your mother while mine just died like a soldier on a battlefield. Please, for god’s sake, don’t break._

“But it’s still fishy. You may have proven to know Keith’s and Shiro’s parents but what about yourself? There is no picture with the woman you call your mother, with your father either. You could be a turned Altean who infiltrates for the Galra.” Katie said, not trusting. _This is going way too smooth. She might be a spy._

On the other hand, they weren’t sure. The girl with purple eyes and a kind smile seemed innocent. Her Galra features were nearly invisible but some purple bangs in her hair said otherwise. The Altean markings were on her face and her left arm, looking more like insane tattoos. A long and elegant dress in a dark shade of red was clothing her curvy body. Her facial features reminded more of Keith, while some places got the features from Shiro. Her hands were slim and covered in the same gloves as Keith’s.

_“I take everything back, she is the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen. She looks like… the female version of Keith! Give her a knife and she could totally play the female clone.” Lance thought._

Allura and Coran entered the room again. “Lydia, would you approve to be caught in a room for a day?”, the princess asked, her eyes apologizing.

“So, you’ll lock me up like in a prison? Fine, I’ll do as you wish.” She answered. There were no complains on the other hand.

___

“Believe me, I don’t like this but it’s necessary.” Allura assured her before leaving.

Lydia nodded and laid herself down. She was bound onto shackles, like a criminal. Her mind got clouded and trough the foggy mist around her, she could recognise barely audible voices. _No way, a glimpse of the future? What does that mean? This... It can’t mean…_

\-----

“I feel bad for her, she’s so nice.” Hunk complained.

“Me too… I somehow believe her, being you guys’ sister. You’ve got similarities and stuff.” Lance admitted.

“She didn’t seem to be spiteful to begin with.” Matt reminded.

“She could be a spy who tries to win our trust.” Katie argued.

“I think she said the truth.” Shiro admitted.

“Same.” Keith joined.

I didn’t felt that well either but nevermind. I need to do some important stuff.”, the princess excused herself.

“You guys make me feel bad.” Coran complained, before following the princess.

“See, she learned. She referred to work as stuff now.” Hunk laughed.

“Seems like earth language is finally getting at her.” Shiro added smiling.

___

A violent cry let Lydia awake from her state. Her eyes went wildly from one point to another. “Allura… No way… what if… fuck it!” Lydia’s mind screamed, as she broke the chains with one blow. Her left eye glowed in a golden colour, while the other one showed a bright turquoise.

What was this explosion just now?!” Hunk screeched.

“It came from the back. Is she trying to leash out?!” Matt asked, ready to fight.

“I’m not sure guys, let’s check.” Shiro decided. Not even a few seconds later a red shape passed them, at nearly the speed of light.

“Is THAT her?!” Lance yelled.

“Shiro, Keith, go after her! Your half-Galra powers make you way faster!” Katie urged. They did as told, while the others tried to keep up the pace.

“This is insane! She’s even less Galra but way faster, how?!” Hunk asked, breathing heavily.

“She is Altean as well, isn’t she? Maybe that’s sorta sick Altean power?” Lance supposed.

“Shiro, the doors are looked, grab her!”, Keith shouted.

“Lydia, stop running, it’s no use!” Shiro requested urgingly.

“That door will smash you like a tomato if you keep running! They are made of the hardest material in universe, you can’t just jump at them and-“ Keith was interrupted, as a purplish, blueish fog swept them off their feet. The whole door was bombed up and open.

“She just ran through the universes’ hardest material like it was ain’t a deal… You got some creepy power running in your veins.” Lance stated towards Keith, as he could stand again. _I hope he’ll never crush me into a wall or something._

“No shit Sherlock. Guess what? I’m impressed as well.”, Keith threw back. _And not just a bit, this girl is amazing… What makes her a threat as well…_

“Allura, duck your head!” Lydia called, as she jumped. Her red dress changed into a crop top, some knee-long trousers and a short cloak. Her whole body was peppered with weapons. Knifes, little blasters, electro shockers and even more tricky stuff was attached to her. A Galra, with a grand height of eight meters approached her or rather the princess of Altea.

“Step out of my way, disgrace.”, the Galra called angrily.

“Over my dead body!”, Lydia hissed back.

A hit, which was directed to her, destroyed nearly the half room.

“Shit we can’t enter, these walls are up!”, Keith yelled.

“It’s the castles security system. We must leave them. He punched a hole in the ground. If we deactivated the security, we would die. We are not in our suits and there is no oxygen out there.”, Katie reminded them.

“Allura!”, Lydia called, as she rushed over to protect the princess. “Enough! Blade of Destiny, this is your call of duty!”, she screamed. Her ring transformed into a giant sword, which was giving up some of the fog the guys had seen earlier. A blink of an eye later, the Galra’s head rolled onto the floor. Huffing, Lydia let down her guard and collapsed.

"Coran, we need to fix this! She needs that air stuff! And I can confirm: She **is** a Altean princess, since she used the holy weapon of my mother; Blade of Destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no smut here as well... I was about to include it but it'll match more in the next chapter. Anyways, the girl is like essential, so I hope you like it ^^


	3. Some advice? Oh, shatt it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Shatt and big-sister like talk.

The damage was fixed and the barriers were down again. How the Galra entered his ship wasn’t clear but they were investigating the case. Now, they stood around a bed, desperately waiting for Lydia to wake up.

“It seems that her alien-like body parts are interfering with her human body functions. Every time she uses one of these powers, she practically started a fight against herself. Due this problem she can’t use much power, not even to mention the small time-window she has to fight.” Allura announced. _Poor thing. Risking her life while knowing the consequences. She wouldn’t bring some Galra in, I’m sure. She is a princess, in the possession of my mother’s power. Just the pure can access to it. My necklace works the same way. She is no enemy. I’m so glad… My little sister… She’s really… brave…_

“So your… our sister put too much strain on herself?” Keith asked. _What a powerful woman… To think we are related… I need to ask her about my parents when she awakes…_

“Yeah, basically. I’ll try to find a way which gives her access to more power and let her control it.” the princess promised. _I will save you… Your power is surly not going to destroy you…_

“That’s good then. Do you know already, how she knew about the invader?” Keith asked.

“I don’t but her behaviour while fighting revealed that she can somehow foresee what is happening next. Maybe she had a vision of something. I’m still not sure.”, Allura replied.

___

A few days passed by. Lydia got accepted as part of Voltron, a part of the paladins. After the Galra attack, no other incident occurred. She explained her behaviour and some powers she owned. The paladins grew close to Lydia, in every possible way. She was talented at cooking and could teach Hunk some good recipes with the weird versions of the vegetables and fruits they had. Pidge, Matt and Lydia did experiments together and gushed over their theories. Lance and Keith had found with her a suitable fighting partner. Lydia acted as open ear for Shiro and Allura, comforting the strong leaders secretly. The relationship between Allura and the Galran brothers grew as well. Soon they had reached a comfortable atmosphere. Allura often asked Shiro to train with her some combat techniques. Lance also came to her when he had to complain or was hunted by insecurities. Keith did the same, both not knowing from the others weakness. She even went onto missions with them, matching her pace with the others. Lydia’s knowledge was far over what they expected. This caused Allura and Coran needing to ask for help from her. They had found some Altean scrolls, possibly thousands of years old. The writing was far behind the today and hard do decipher. Just a few words were readable. They had to work on it, that was sure.

Lydia passed Lance’s room, stopping immediately. “Hey, what’s going on?” she asked softly. _He seems to feel down again._

“It’s Keith, honestly. I know he’s your brother and stuff but he is a total ass.” Lance grumbled pouting. _And has a great one but that isn’t the issue._

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell him. The two of you had a fight again, I guess?” Lydia asked patiently.

“Kinda.” Lance admitted.

“Well, since when are you dating Keith? Did you had that kind of fights before?” she asked. _Now it’s gonna happen. Either he tells me they aren’t dating for long or they aren’t yet._

“What the quiznak?! The hell I’m dating McMullet!” Lance exclaimed. _Not yet. Even if I’d like to… NO… NO! NO! NOOOOO! I won’t be gay for Keith! NO WAY! But aren’t you already? Shut up, brain!_

“Weird, Shiro had the same reaction when I asked about him and Matt but he admitted it.” Lydia mumbled.

“ _They admitted it straight away?! Well, more like gay away. Haha, good one, Lance_.” he thought.

“And oh my god, did you just cursed in Altean? That’s cute, keep that habit! Keith’s gonna love it once he notices.” Lydia giggled. Lance head turned red. “Don’t worry, I think you two would actually be a good match.” she added. _And that’s no lie._

“I don’t-“ he started.

“Don’t you dare to tell me you have no interest in him. I saw you Lance. While training, while missions, even while walking your eyes are glued to some of his certain areas.” Lydia interrupted. “Come on spanisch boy, turn red or get pale but not both.” she laughed hysterically.

“Help me.” he whined and buried his face in his hands. “I’m having really immodest and dirty thoughts about him.” he growled. _I just **admitted** such things towards **his** sister! I’m doomed._

“So what?” she asked. _These two are so dense, it hurts._

“Are you kidding me? What am I supposed to do? What if he isn’t gay? Why am I telling you thinks that not even Hunk knows?” he asked, done with his life. _Is she for real?! This woman is as calm as Shiro, while copying Allura’s expression and moving like Keith, it’s confusing!_

“So what if you imagine pinning my brother down and fucking him? Lance, we are in space. Keith is a half-alien. If you wait too long, some Galra might get him first. Be yourself! Flirt with him, give some signs and watch his reaction. And maybe you didn’t told Hunk, because you know he has his own struggles.” Lydia proposed. _Gosh, I feel like I’m cupid. Just be together already!_

“You know about that as well?! Does everyone talk all personally with you?!” Lance yelled surprised.

“Could be true. Come on Lance, get yourself in line.” Lydia chuckled. _I understand what Keith meant, he is indeed cute. If he could see Keith’s reactions he’d smile even cuter, I’m sure._

“You are right, I’m Lance McClain! I’ll make that stupid pretty mullet boy fall for me. Excuse me, I have to flirt!” Lance announced, as he vanished.

“Oh my, I better apologise first, dear little brother.” Lydia chuckled to herself. _But he has already fallen for you, Lance, or like he says, ocean eyes._

She walked back into the corridor, as she spotted Katie and Hunk. “Hey, there you are! Great news! I might have deciphered something of the code, could you go and catch Matt? He should be in the lion.” Katie hummed happily.

“Sure thing, I’m excited to see what you found.” Lydia agreed and walked down to the hangar, where the lions were kept.

“Ah, there you are! Hello Green. You remember me? I’m Lydia.” she greeted the lion. “Would you allow me to enter you?” she asked politely. She was impressed, as the lion allowed her to. “Thanks, Green.” she said and heard a soft purr of the lion in response. She smiled slightly. “Katie said Matt should be around… _here_.” she ended her sentence mentally. Matt was indeed there and boi, how he was. Sitting on the piloting seat, naked, moaning, on top of Shiro, with a dick buried deep inside of him.

“Yeah… ah… deeper Shiro!” Matt screamed panting.

Shiro had a smug but still loving expression on his face. “Why you behave so slutty as soon as we fuck?” Shiro chuckled.

“Because you’re a **fucking** god!” Matt moaned in response. Shiro pushed himself in slowly and held Matt in place.

“Stop being such a tease!” Matt complained again.

“But you’re so beautiful, I need to admire every inch of you.” Shiro purred.

 _“This sound certainly runs the family, Keith does that at well. Or maybe it’s a Galra thing?”_ were some thoughts which ghosted shortly through Lydia’s mind, until all went blank again. Matt ached his back and roamed his hands all over Shiro’s body. Shiro had some pretty deep scratches, probably caused by Matt. They were putting up speed and volume, as (mostly dirty) words got louder. Slowly Lydia backed away and tried to understand, what she just saw. “My older brother, example and leader… just fucked his best friend in the lion of mentioned persons sister… Why can’t anything in this castle be normal?” she asked herself, as she heard some laugh-alike sounds from the lions resounding in her head. She entered what she had deemed herself as a living room. She saw Hunk laying on the Sofa, reading a cookbook with a frown at his brows. He sipped something like a tea and was completely focused. Katie was laying sprawled over his lap, typing furiously on her Laptop. You could read from her expression that she was close to discover something. Unsure Lydia walked in, as Keith and Lance entered from the other side. “Hey Katie.” she said.

“Sup’” the other replied shortly.

“I found Matt.” Lydia continued.

“Well, why didn’t you brought him here?” she asked confused.

“Well, he was busy fucking with Shiro. I walked in at the possibly worst moment.” The other girl spoke, feeling a little ashamed.

Hunk spit out his pseudo-tea and looked at her like she was a ghost. A faint “what?!” left his lips.

A disturbed look was written over the shorter girl’s face. “Disgusting. No details, please. Spare me for loves sake.” Katie remarked dryly.

“Uhm… How should I say… there is something you probably should know about it…” Lydia tried to say.

“Wait, you saw it?! What was the situation like?” Lance asked, seemingly amused.

“I don’t know what this was about but you are surely not going to ask my sister about the sex she saw her brother having. I’ll knock you out if you continue.” Keith threatened.

“Uhm, I don’t know if I’m supposed to share that. What I was trying to say, Matt was on top of him while Shiro sat in the seat of the green lion.” Lydia pressed out, her face in a slightly redder shade.

“Fine they are fucking in- WAIT, WHAT?! **THEY** ARE **HAVING SEX** IN **MY LION**?!” Katie yelled furiously. _They are done, so fucking done. I’ll end them!_

“Guess the piloting seat won’t be that clean anymore by now.” Lance chuckled. _Not to mention how hot it was if Keith and I were… Oh my, that would be pretty… erotic and exciting… Need to make a metal note: fucking Keith in a lion… but not Katie’s, she’s scary._

“Lance.” Katie’s voice boomed, dangerously low.

“Yeah?” he replied, gulping. _Oh shit…_

“I need your gun. I’m totally gonna shoot them.” she demanded, dead serious. _Burn in hell, you damn lovebirds._

“Wow, Katie, slow down!” Hunk screamed and held the younger one in her place. _She’s too serious to take her lightly!_

“Wait, did she just said Matt was on top?” whispered Keith, unbelieving. _Did I said that out loud? Fuck, Lance is looking at me… Did he notice? He looks hot today… Shit, I need to control my gay brain…_

“I can’t believe Shiro would allow someone else to take him. Somehow unexpected.” Lance muttered in response. _Wait, did he even talked to me? Jeez, this guy owns too much space in my brain…_

“Totally, I mean he’s the leader and stuff.” Keith agreed. _Phew, sounds like a meant conversation._

Katie froze. “Did **you guys** just **agreed** on something?!” she gasped. _Holy quiznak, what plot twist. Don’t tell me they plan on teaming up in the future. Oh gosh, I’ll be all wrinkled from stress before I go back to earth._

“Oh my god. Guys that’s great! Allura will be happy to see you bonding!” Hunk exclaimed.

“Not as much as Shiro and Matt are now.” Lance snorted _. Not like I wouldn’t like to bond like that with him… I’d like **that** pretty much…_

“To be precisely, Matt was on top of Shiro, while Shiro’s dick was inside Matt.” Lydia corrected them. _Crap, why I told this?! They are going to feel so embarrassed! I’m so sorry, Shiro and Matt. On the other hand, I have to help Lance and Keith as well… Otherwise they are just going to stare hungrily at each other until the universe dies out…_

“This explains everything… And Keith buddy, we had a bonding moment both of us remember!” Lance exclaimed happily. _I’m still assured you remember me well from the Garrison, even if you deny it. Well, you don’t know that I remember when you cradled me in your arms, so I guess it’s fair._

“Lance, I don’t want to interrupt you guys but Katie is still rampaging. I can feel her body boil with anger!” Hunk called. _And that’s the truth, I can feel the seething… creepy… but somehow cute…_

“Let her go, she has all rights to claim back her lion. They could’ve used their bedrooms or Shiro’s lion.” Keith argued. _I’d totally kill them if it was my lion._

“But she might walk in at both of them naked. I don’t want her to witness something like that.” Hunk argued back. _My pure little girl isn’t supposed to see something like that._

“And hearing the own brother moaning in pleasure isn’t something you want to remember, Katie. I can guarantee you that.” Lydia added, causing the room to fall in silence. _Yup, I knew they didn’t thought about that part._

“That’s… a pretty good argument. Maybe you just prepare your weapons and kill them when they are back?” Lance offered. _Must be a disturbing memory… I hope she’ll never walk into me and Keith- IF I’D LIKE HIM THAT WAY AND WE WERE A COUPLE! Jesus Christ!_

“But remember to make them clean your lion beforehand and keep your eye on them. They can’t end up dirtying it again when you’re present.” Keith added. _She should be present to play it safe._

“I guess so.” Katie grumbled, as two persons entered the room. _THEY’RE DEAD FOR SURE NOW!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think of this as appetizer, the good stuff will be coming soon^^
> 
> And of course I'd like to hear your opinion on the story, the writing style and stuff...
> 
> (I'll try to update today or tomorrow)


	4. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance believes he get's some D and Shatt is planing the future

“YOUUU!” Katie screamed angrily.

“What’s wrong?” Matt asked worried. His sister ignored him and stomped right towards Shiro.

“You dared to touch my brother! I allowed just kissing! You should’ve asked for my approval, **BEFORE**  YOU FUCK MY GODDAMN BROTHER IN  **MY**  LION!”, she yelled furiously.

“K-Katie! Wait, how you know that?!” Matt asked, a seriously troubled expression on his face.

“What you’d say if I told you I saw it, huh?! If your little innocent sister saw your senseless fucking in a lion who wasn’t yours, what would you do?! Tell me, Matt!” Katie spat.

“Katie, I understand you are angry but watch your language, please. I’m sorry. I promised I’d do nothing to him. I disturbed him while cleaning and I ask for your forgiveness.” Shiro said, falling on his knees and facing the floor.

The whole team went silent. Katie stared at the older guy. Her gaze crossed with her brother’s. He looked pained an excusing.

“Stand up, Shiro.”, she mumbled, her voice softening. “See, I don’t have particularly anything against you. It’s just… I don’t want him to get hurt, you know? If you’d die… it would break him and if he gave his life for yours… I couldn’t take losing him. We just found him and I… I’m scared. You are our leader and if you’d make a wrong decision to safe him… It doesn’t matter which way, someone will get hurt. I want him to be happy, to be happy with you but… Jeez, this sucks…” she rambled, tears bubbling up in her eyes.

Shiro closed his arms around the tiny girl. “Listen, Katie. I won’t hurt your brother or let him get hurt. I will not let my feelings interfere with my part as leader and I won’t get hurt, no one will. Every one of you grows on me more and more, every single day. We are a family and I’ll kill everyone who dares to lay a finger on this family with my very own hands. Please, stop crying. You are a strong woman and I understand your feelings well.” Shiro whispered.

“Screw your Space-Dad™ mode. I’m supposed to be angry at you.” she pouted, laughing, while tears ran down her face.

Shiro chuckled lightly. “Well, I’ll ask officially then. Katie Holt, would you give me the hand of your brother?” Shiro asked, kneeling on the ground.

“That sounds like you’re going to marry him!” Lance blurted out.

“Well, that’s the plan. Matt, would you, if Katie approves, be my wife?” Shiro asked, acting like he asked for someone for training.

Matt blushed violently, nearly fainting. “Matt, you need to answer him.” Lydia reminded him, as she pulled the male back on his feet.

“I will! I’ll marry you for sure!”, he cried out in joy.

“How exactly do they went from being nearly killed to marriage?” Lance asked, confused.

“They went with the flow and read the situation.” Hunk said, smiling like a child.

“Well… Hey Keith, want to marry me?” Lance asked casually.

“Sure Lance… wait what?!” Keith replied thoughtlessly, before realising he hadn’t even listened to Lance.

“What?!” Lance shot back.

“Nevermind, guess it wasn’t important.”, Keith said, watching his brother again.

“Hunk… comfort me buddy.” Lance whispered.  _Rest in peace, Lance McClain. May your unrequited love kill you. Wait, since when I associated Keith with love? I thought it was just like a short crush… What happened? You wanted him to fall for you, what you expected? Nothing like this, brain!_

“Sure pal, come here.” Hunk offered, embracing him.  _Oh man, I can hear his heart shattering into thousand tiny pieces. Poor boy. He must be into him hard, asking such things casually._

“I cut off your dick if you don’t make him the happiest man alive. Same for you, Matt.” Katie announced.

“I’ll certainly will do my best.” Shiro said, smiling brightly.

“Didn’t you forgot something?” Katie asked, seeing Keith pouting.

“Keith, Lydia, would you allow me to marry your beautiful and absolutely perfect brother?” Matt sniffed.

“I won’t be in the way of someone’s love. You may have my allowance.” Lydia said, smiling benignant while looking at them softly.

A begging look was directed at Keith. He sighed and nodded, smiling. “Take good care of him.” he spoke.

Allura entered the room, as Shiro pulled a ring out of his pocket. “You even have a ring?!” Katie asked surprised.

„Sure, I planned on asking him for a while now.“ Shiro grinned sheepishly.

Keith smiled and looked towards Lance, who seemed to feel sick.  _Is he okay? Shit, maybe I should’ve listened to him. I’ll ask Hunk later._

„I’m not feeling well, I’ll be in my room. Congratulations to the both of you!” Lance announced, as he left the room.

“Did we missed something?” Coran asked confused.

„Shiro and Matt will get married.” Hunk explained.

“A marriage?! How exciting! As princess, I have the power to bond you!”, she exclaimed happily.

___

Lance sat on his bed. Keith’s reaction had ruined his mood, even if he’d never admit that. “I’ll sleep now. Stupid Keith.“ he muttered and fell asleep.

As Lance woke up, he looked around, wondering. “Is this… Keith’s bed? How on earth…?“ Lance spoke, confused.

He seemed even more confused, when a strange feeling started to grow in his stomach. “What the… How can I feel needy in a situation like this?!” he thought.

His eyes wandered down to his pants, where he noticed a painful boner. “Oh my god. No way. Not in Keith’s room!“, he shouted, voice filled with frustration.

Every slightest movement caused him to whimper. He gazed through the room, as he noticed a strange device, standing on Keith’s side table. “ _Am I dreaming or is this a giant dick?”_ Lance asked himself.

After some seconds of realisation, an unholy screeching escaped his mouth. “Why Keith has something like that?!” Lance gasped.

He cursed his curiosity, as he picked the dick up and examined it with distrustful eyes. He got startled, as the device started to vibrate and dropped it. He squealed as it landed on his dick, making him moan. Shocked, he tossed the device aside and tried to catch his breath.

 _“This thing was in Keith’s ass?”_  he thought and glanced over the bedframe. “ _Oh no Lance, no way you’re going to use Keith’s pervy toys!”_  he scolded himself.

He could feel his head scream as he was desperately searching for the friction the toy had given. Slightly panting he led himself fall onto the bed, his ass held high in the air. “ _If Keith would be here…_ ” Lance thought and felt a strike of arousal running through his lower half. 

“Damn it.”, he cursed, as he started to play with himself. His face carried a dark shade of red, caused by shame. He tossed his jeans aside, as he reached for his already with pre-cum dripping dick. He moaned at the pleasure but he knew it wasn’t enough. Frustrated he reached out for the toy and turned it off.

 _“I-I couldn’t actually…?”_  he thought insecure. His need took over his mind, which entrapped him in shoving the dick right up his ass. _I have no fucking self-control…_

“God Keith, you’re so huge!” Lance groaned, muffling his voice with the blanket. As he turned the vibration back on, he started to chant Keith’s name like a mantra. _Just imagining him is incredible._

“Lance, what are you doing?” Keith asked, voice low and dangerous.

Terrified Lance looked at the Korean boy. He stood leaning at the doorframe, arms crossed and a sly smile creeping up his lips. “K-Keith, it isn’t what you think! I-I can explain!” Lance winced bashfully, desperately trying to turn the device off. _Crap, crap, crap! Shit. Fuck it. I'll die, he'll be disgusted._

“Oh, is the show already over?” Keith asked, locking the door behind him. “I have a better idea. Why don’t you continue, Lance?” Keith purred in a deep voice, causing Lance to moan and pant.

„W-what?!“ Lance asked, slightly shocked. His mind was hazy and all he could think of was the pulsing in his dick.

Keith grinned and turned the device back on, turning it at it's highest possible intensity. “K-KEITH! NO! PLEASE! NO MORE!“ Lance started to scream. _He’s watching… so arousing… I want to tempt him… I want him to fuck me… God I’m so messed up…_

Keith sat down next to Lances head. He grabbed his head and pulled it up. “If you’re a good boy, I’ll reward you. You will behave as I wish, won’t you?” Keith purred again.

„Y-yes! I’ll do! I-I‘ll be a good b-boy!“ Lance groaned. _Anything for you!_

“Very good.”, Keith said, his voice raspy. He turned Lance’s head up and slid his tongue into the tanned boy’s mouth. Lance nearly lost his mind at the sensation and shuddered violently, as he felt himself orgasm.

“Oh? No cum? Do you had a dry orgasm? Poor boy, let me help you.” Keith whispered, as he pulled the toy out with a fast motion.

Lance whimpered helplessly. His eyes widened, as Keith’s dick entered him with a hart thrust, immediately ramming into his prostate. Lance screamed in pleasure and shook, as Keith started to leave marks on his body. He whispered soft compliments, as he let his hands run up and down inside of Lance’s thighs.  

“Such a dirty boy… Playing with others toys and getting excited by being watched. You’re such a rebel, I should better tame you. Your dirty hole is sucking me in just fine. Tell me, Lance, do you want me? Tell me what you need.“ Keith spoke. He bit teasingly at Lance’s earlobe.

“Keith, please! Give me more! Keith! Fuck me harder!“ he panted. _God he's is soo good!_ Lance could feel he was close again, as Keith started to mumble his name.

„Lance. Lance! LANCE!“, Keith yelled, what caused Lance to fall out of his bed.

With a disturbed look, he stared at Keith. The other boy stood there with crossed arms and a mocking yet concerned expression. Lance head turned around a few times. He laid on the floor of his own room, tangled in the blanket.

“Get ready, we have a misson.” Keith announced.

Dumbfounded Lance stared at him. “Yeah…” he responded.  _It was a dream… I had a fucking wet dream about Keith! Why?! Oh my god he woke me up! The boy who fucked me in my dreams woke me up!_

“One question, what you dreamed about?” Keith asked casually.

“W-what I dreamed? Why?” Lance asked, panicking on the inside.

“Well, it’s not my business anyways but you screamed for me in your sleep so I thought you maybe had a nightmare.” Keith explained.

“Yeah, you could say that.” Lance responded hesitant, while scratching his neck awkwardly.  _I screamed his name even outside of my dream?! Oh my god, I hope he hasn’t heard more than that… I’m so dead… Kill me already…_

“Might I ask what it was about? You threw yourself around a lot…” the other boy asked carefully.

“We were attacked by Galra and they were about to turn you evil. I tried to reach you but I was too late.” Lance lied.

“Oh.” Keith mumbled, trying to leave.

“Keith! Keithy-boy! Wait!” Lance called and grabbed his arm. “It’s like you said, it was a nightmare. Something that I fear. I don’t think you would let yourself get turned evil or such, I’m just afraid they try. You’re important to me.” Lance explained but cursed on the inside as he spoke the last sentence.  _Shit, he wasn’t supposed to know that! Well done Lance, humiliate yourself to death!_

To his surprise, Keith smiled. “I know, blushing tomato. I feel the same… So… get ready, stupid sharpshooter.” Keith said, clearing his throat and ruffling through Lance’s hair, before he left.  _God is he for real?! He’s too cute for his own good!_

“I’ll marry that boy.” Lance swore himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, I guess this was... something... Hope you like it ^^
> 
> I'll probably update at the 12th again.
> 
> *I forgot to read the chapters beta, I'll correct possible mistakes as soon as possible.*


	5. I... Love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Encouragement and some nice times ^^

“Why we need to get a sample of this weird stuff again?” Lance asked, seemingly annoyed.

“Allura said something about making a pulp with healing powers.” Keith answered.

He was alone with Lance while Katie and Hunk had to find another space-herb in the same area. Shiro and Matt were on a similar mission together as well, while Lydia, Coran and Allura tried to find out more about the scroll.

“Wait, wasn’t Pidge here a few seconds ago?” Lance asked, confused.

“Don’t tell me you lost her.” Keith said, looking distressed at Lance.

Give me a break she is like two inches tall!” Lance argued.

“Fair enough.” Keith admitted.

“Guys, I can hear you. I got the herb but I guess I cut myself with some sort of stone.”, she said.

“Oh my god, Pidge is down!” Lance screeched.

“What? I’m perfectly fine.” Pidge responded, irritated.

“What?! Pidge, we’re coming!” Shiro announced over radiocommunication.

“Guys?”, she sighed. “Ow, my ears! Hunk, stop screaming!”, she added. _I’m not even bleeding anymore._ “Between, I was just in this cave, right next to you.” Pidge remembered Lance and Keith. Both pulled her in a hug. “Oh my god, boys are such drama queens.”, she mumbled.

“We love you too.”, Lance giggled.

\---

Back in the castle, Lydia was talking with Keith. She had seen him walking up and down in his room, looking rather conflicted. She had decided to ask him what was up.

“It’s just a hug, I know that but it was somehow… painful. I told you already…” Keith said, unsure how to continue. _Why is this so hard? Is it because she is a girl? It feels easier to talk with her than with Shiro, even if I don’t know her for long. Still it’s weird. Is it maybe because she doesn’t push any expectations on me? She is caring and nice… I should ask about her past at some point. I pushed all my sorrows on her and haven’t even asked once about her feelings._

"That you love him? I know and I understand your feelings. I just think you need to have a bit more faith in yourself. I mean, there were plenty of moments were the two of you seemed like there was more between you.” Lydia responded and hugged him lightly. _I won’t let you go twice. I’ll help you, at all it costs._

“I know, I just think it’s nothing special. He is… precious to me and I don’t know how I should feel about him anymore. If I look at it from outside I wouldn’t even call us friends. We are like fighting kids! That’s all between us, rivalry. Still, I wished it was some more, something like… something more. I’m hopeless, aren’t I?” Keith laughed, the pain in his voice clearly audible. _Crap, she’ll notice. Fucking voice-crack._

“Come on Keith, are you serious? I heard a lot of shit that happened from everyone. I mean come on, you saved him as he was about to get sucked out in space, you were about to stick each other in wormholes, your foreheads touched after an argument, you cradled him in your arms… You literary bonded as ‘a good team’ while holding hands! Not to forget when you had to unchain him after getting his lion back and so on. You two are practically married. I’m not even missing how you look at each other when you’re stuck in a healing pod.” Lydia talked in a gentle voice. _Two extremely dense dorks. I can’t believe it. These guys fight the evil but are to short-sighed to notice each other’s affection, how troublesome._

“Wait, everything that I just heard and haven’t told you, who told you about it?” Keith asked, realising something. _Did Lance talked about me with her? With my sister?_

“From the others of the team, of course. If you believe or not, everyone talks to me from time to time. Keith, Lance doesn’t hate you. Remember our food fight last night? You two teamed up and defeated Katie and Coran. We are like a family. So what is wrong with you loving Lance? Shiro and Matt will marry! Everyone has the right to be happy and you are not some worthless shit who tries to destroy the peace of the universe. You are just a precious paladin, being in love.” Lydia lectured him, an affectionate smile at her face. _He must’ve felt so much pain. I should’ve been able to protect him and failed. At least he talks to me._

“You are seriously too kind-hearted for this cruel universe. I’m glad to have an understanding sister like you.” Keith smiled, hugging her tighter. _I’m blessed to have persons like this around me._

“Thank you, Keith. I’m glad to have my family back and that’s why I want you to give your best. Lance definitely doesn’t despise you, so try your best! You are a handsome young man, take what’s yours!” Lydia encouraged him. _Believe me, you won’t fail._

“Yeah, I’ll try. It might be not much and I’m a bit ashamed to know nothing about you but if you need someone to talk, your little brother will listen.” Keith said, before he hurried to the training room.

\---

A few hours later Lance walked through the castle, searching for someone. Hunk and Katie were at the kitchen. Hunk seemed to bake, while Katie floated through the air, catching his ingredients.

“Why is everything floating?! I bet Coran tried something again.” Katie grumbled.

“I think so too. Can you give me an egg?” Hunk asked.

Katie looked to her left, reaching for the eggs. Damnit, curse these short arms!” Katie grunted and tried to ‘swim’ to the eggs.

“ _Definitely not._ ” Lance thought. “ _But who else I could ask? Well, seems like I have no other choice_.”, he decided with mixed feelings. _Hopefully, he doesn’t kill me._

\---

“K-Keith?” Lance voice whispered near his ear. A loud screaming echoed in the room. “Don’t stab me!” Lance begged as a knife was held to his neck.

“Holy shit, Lance!” Keith huffed, as he slumped back into his bed. “What are you doing here?” he asked, rubbing tiredly his bloodshot eyes.

“Buddy do you have sleep deprivation or something? You look like shit.” Lance asked, sounding anxious.

“If you came here to tell me I look like shit… I swear to god Lance, I’ll kill you. And no, I don’t, I’m just tired.” Keith answered rather distracted. _I’m so tired but I can’t blame him… I wasn’t even sleeping when he came in. I thought it was Shiro, checking on all of us like every night…_

“Keith, are you really okay?” Lance mumbled nearly inaudible and didn’t noticed himself as he climbed onto Keith’s bed and cupped his face in his hands.

Keith seemed shocked as Lance’s face was close to his. “When was the last time you slept, Keith?”, he asked angrily. _He looks completely drained. Is something bothering him?_

Keith couldn’t answer and let his head fall against Lance’s chest. “I don't know. These nightmares hunt me since long ago.” Keith responded honest. Y _ou don’t need to know more. You’ll think I’m weak._

Thoughtlessly Lance wrapped his arm around the boy. He ran with his other hand trough Keith’s hair, causing the boy to release a sigh, followed by a satisfied purr.

“Come to think of it, you haven’t told me why you’re here.” Keith noticed. _At freaking 3 A.M… boy you better have some good explanation or I’ll cut your comfortable chest open._

“Well… promise me you won’t laugh.” Lance begged shyly. _He will laugh anyways._

“I promise.” Keith chuckled. _At least I’ll try._

“There was a huge space-spider or something in my room. I accidently closed the door in panic and couldn’t enter anymore. Hunk and Katie are still awake, Matt is busy with Shiro and Lydia is with Coran and Allura, working I guess.” Lance began. “You know, I need my beauty sleep. Soo, I thought you’d maybe allow me to sleep here?”, he ended his story. _Don’t get me wrong, please! God, I must sound so stupid right now…_

“You can’t be serious.” Keith remarked dryly. _Is he for real? Spiders? That’s so charming._

“Come on Keith, I’ll even sleep on the ground but please, let me stay!” Lance whined. _Don’t send me back to the spider from hell!_

“No, I mean, really? A space-spider? You locked yourself out because of that? That’s just hilarious.” Keith laughed. _This dork is the biggest cutie in the universe._

Lance pouted but felt his heart skip a beat hearing the other laugh. _Such a nice sound…_ “It was huge! I show you tomorrow, you’ll see, pretty boy!” Lance demanded. _You’ll be scared as well, just wait… My pretty mullet boy._

“Sure, sure ocean eyes, just lay down and sleep.” Keith smiled and made some room for Lance.

“Wait, you’re sure I can sleep next to you? Isn’t your bed a bit too small?” Lance asked. _This is bad, like, really bad. I’ll have to control my gay ass so bad… Even now I’d already like to jump on you._

“Jesus you’re such a princess. Just lay down, idiot.” Keith said and pulled Lance down. Unexpectedly the boy landed right on top of him. Both stared at each other. Keith’s eyes gazed at Lance’s lips. He didn’t noticed how Lance gulped, as he saw Keith biting on his bottom lip. Keith’s hand ran through Lance short hair. _So soft…_

Lance hand slowly ran through Keith’s hair as well. He played with the bangs and stared into Keith’s eyes, which he deemed as truly beautiful. Keith slowly pulled him down. Lance’s breath hitched as he felt Keith’s breathing on his lips. Their lips carefully brushed against each other, as something in the room next to them broke.

“Fuck!” Katie’s voice screamed.

“Katie, your language! What if Shiro hears you?!”, Hunk’s voice was audible shortly afterwards.

“I-I’m sorry.” Lance stuttered bashfully and rolled to the side. _So close, fuck!_

“Y-yeah, me too.” Keith answered flustered. _What were I doing?_

They laid next to each other, the room wrapped in complete silence. Lance felt Keith shifting next to him. He whimpered and trashed around in panic.

“Keith, calm down.” Lance whispered and pulled him in a tight embrace. Hesitating he pressed a kiss on Keith’s forehead and gently rubbed circles on his back. “I’m here, Keith. You’re not alone.” Lance spoke softly and smiled as the black-haired boy stopped shaking. _Would it be too bad if I’d hold him for a bit longer? Probably not, I guess… Why does he have to feel like home? Jesus! Keith, you’ll be my death._

Lance nearly held his breath as Keith woke up. His face was illuminated by a small amount of light. “Lance.”, he whispered. Slowly he pressed his lips on Lance’s. The kiss was soft and lovely.

“K-Keith?” Lance gasped surprised.

“I’m sorry Lance. I just… can I kiss you again?” Keith begged. _Don’t reject me, please…_

“No.” Lance responded as he caught Keith’s lips in another kiss. “Since I want to kiss you as well.” he added shyly.

“I guess it can’t be helped.” Keith smirked and pulled Lance on top of him while kissing him passionately. He let his tongue slip into the tanned boy’s mouth and enjoyed the small sounds of approval he earned from Lance. His hands grabbed Lance’s ass firmly and pulled him down. Lance whimpered when Keith grinded upwards while pressing him down.

“You’re hard.” Keith panted. _Hard for me._

“I-I’m sorry. Y-you’re just so d-damn a-arousing.” Lance gasped.

“No, it’s fine. I like it.” Keith smiled and wrapped his legs around Lance. He thrust up and rubbed harder.

“Y-You are…” Lance panted, disbelieving.

“Yes, I’m hard as well. How I couldn't when you’re around?” Keith chuckled and brushed over Lance’s bright red cheeks. Lance moaned in response. “Dear lord, let me hear more of this. Do you even know how much of a turn on you are?” Keith asked breathy.

“Keith? Keith!”, Lance asked, panicking, while he shook the boy. He felt asleep after embracing Keith but woke up again as Keith started to talk in his sleep.

“L-Lance? What happened?” Keith asked, confused as hell.

“You called for me and started sweating. I was concerned.” Lance admitted.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry.” Keith mumbled. _When did I fall asleep? What happened and what not? I remember clearly Lance came because of a spider into my room. Our lips touched. Did we really kissed? I must’ve fallen asleep afterwards. Otherwise I couldn’t explain this… Oh god, gimme a break._

Keith flinched when Lance’s arms were wrapped around his stomach. “Shh, don’t worry. I’m here. I won’t leave you.”, he whispered and wiped the persistently running tears out of Keith’s face. _God, I hope this is okay. I don't want to see him cry. My heart breaks._

“Who the quiznak are you and what you’ve done to my asshole Lance McClain?” Keith chuckled and earned a hit from Lance. _Shit, I didn’t even realize I started crying._

“You are the asshole, mullet head.” Lance pouted. “Wait, did you just called me yours?” he teased. _Don’t make the mistake in getting my hopes up, mullet._

“You called me a pretty boy.” Keith reminded him, grinning triumphantly. _Please don’t remember what I said. Even if I love to call you ocean eyes._

“T-That, gosh Keith!” Lance mumbled and turned around. _Damn it, I haven’t even noticed! Why must my words slip my tongue in front of Keith?_

“Aww, don’t be shy, kitten.”, Keith teased and wrapped his arms around Lance, just like he had done it before. Keith was astonished as he felt Lance shudder at his words. _So this part happened for sure_. “Don’t tell me you’re into pet names.”, he added curiously.

“I’m not!” Lance retuned a bit too fast. _Fuck, that was suspicious, wasn’t it?_

“Are you sure about that, babe?” Keith purred and saw Lance chocking on his own spit. “So my little honey is totally into pet names. I would’ve never guessed.” Keith noticed, the smug grin almost audible. _I love it, I’ll use these from now on… I can’t wait to see his reaction at the next mission._

“Keith please, stop it! I never reacted to pet names! This is just some coincidence.” Lance whined. _Why must my gay ass walk to Keith?! Why couldn’t I sleep in front of my room like a normal person?!_

“Is that true, sweetheart?” Keith asked. _Liar, you’re shuddering… I wonder how hard you’d shake if I made you cum… Jeez, fuck this dirty gay mind…_

“That’s just because you talk like some fucking pornstar!” Lance complained. _Don’t take it as compliment you fucking sexy asshole god!_

“Oh really? Then why should I stop, sugar?” he asked seductively. _If I had known how easy it is to rile him up, I would’ve done it earlier. His reactions are kinda… hot…_

“For fucks sake, Keith! Could you stop?! I wouldn’t prefer to get horny when you’re around!” Lance shouted, the embarrassment written on his face. _Shit. Now he knows I’m gay… and get horny from his voice… great. You’re doing amazing, Lance!_

Keith stopped in his movements. His hands could feel Lance’s violent heartbeat drumming in his chest. He grabbed the boy’s hands and pinned them over his head, sitting on Lance’s hips. Lance eyes widened in surprise. Keith let go of Lance’s hands and placed his own next to Lance’s head. Lance looked at him with clouded eyes and moved his hand hesitating. Carefully he placed it at Keith’s chest and trailed down to his stomach, it made Keith shudder. He pushed himself up to his elbows. Slowly, he sat up, flustered by the proximity to Keith.

“Can I touch you?” Keith breathed. Lance nodded, looking away in shame as Keith stripped him of his shirt. “Stop this. Don’t hide yourself, you’re beautiful.” Keith assured Lance and let his hands trail up and down on Lance’s body. His lips ghosted over Lance’s neck, smothering him in soft kisses.

Lance panted, gripping Keith’s shirt and tugging lightly. “C-Could you…?” Lance asked slowly. _What am I getting embarrassed for? He asked the same of me, didn’t he?_

“Sure.” Keith returned with a smile and got rid of his shirt. Lance eyes widened. “Like what you see?” Keith teased but turned red, as Lance nodded enthusiastically. _Jesus! You are too cute._

Both touched each other’s skin carefully. “What on earth are we doing?” Lance laughed. _This is so weird but I feel so… happy…_

“I have no idea.” Keith returned, laughing as well. _But I like it, very much._

Lance cupped Keith’s face. Keith pulled the tanned boy closer, softly pushing his lips against his. Lance returned the kiss, softly but eager. Soon the soft kissing turned into an aggressive make-out session. They panted and rolled over the bed, softly pulling at the others hair and earning deep moans.

“Please, tell me this is not a dream.” Lance panted. _This is too good to be true._

“Nope babe, this is the reality.” Keith laughed as he left a huge hickey. _The greatest kind of reality. I love it. You are mine and I’m yours._

“Keith!” Lance squealed. _Shit, if he continues like this I’ll lose myself. Whereat, haven’t I lost my reason already? Fuck. I want him. I want him so much. Possess me, Keith. Take me._

“What? I mark what’s mine.” Keith purred in response. _And I’ll make you mine… You’re completely mine… I won’t share you… You better be prepared… God, you don’t know what you got yourself into… Gimme a reason to not take you now… Fuck, I’m such a possessive freak…_

“God, babe you turn me on.” Lance said, quickly covering his mouth. _Fuck! He does but why I had to tell him? I’m such a fool!_

“Did you just called me babe as well? Cute.” Keith smiled and kissed him, before he reached between Lance’s legs. _So perfect... Fucking angel_

Lance bucked his hips up and groaned with pleasure. Keith pushed his own crotch against Lance’s. Both panted at the sensation. Lance grinded against Keith while he kissed him violently and left some scratches at his back. Keith didn’t mind. Rather, he enjoyed it.

“Keith.” Lance breathed and pulled the boy down by his hair. “Can I mark you as well?”, he asked coyly. _I’d do it either way so basically your answer doesn’t matter…_

“I’d accept it with pleasure.” Keith smiled. He smiled at the genuinely happy face Lance made, at the sparks in his eyes and the acceptance he radiated towards Keith. _He’s perfect. I want to make him mine. He seems so shy and careful, like he was scared to make a mistake... Jesus Christ, I must protect this boy at all it costs._

“Hey, Keith! Are you still… awake.” Shiro started, looking irritated at Lydia, who stood next to him. _This is… unexpected… At least not this early…_

Keith and Lance froze in their movement. “Wow, this is the second time I walk into a busy couple.” Lydia mumbled, shooting excusing looks to Keith and Lance, while she shoved Shiro out of the room. _Oh god, they finally confessed and we walked in! I feel so bad for them… After encouraging them for so long I just ruined their moment… I’m such a bad wingman…_

A short moment of hesitation caused the two males to look at each other. Missing shirts, messy hair and half removed trousers. “Oh shit!” both screamed and buried their faces in a pillow.

“I’m dead. I’ll be killed. Not only your big bro walked in, no, your big sister as well!” Lance screamed. _I’ll end up as space waste… on the other hand, I won’t be any different from the garbage which floats outside, so it’s fine._

“Are you kidding me?! You don’t get the Dad™ talk from Shiro about how disappointed he is of you for laying a hand on a teammate!” Keith complained. _I’m so dead…_

“Why would you?! He fucked his teammate so who is he to judge you for kissing someone?! If I survive Shiro, I’ll get the ‘hurt-my-lil’-brother-and-I-stab-you’ talk from your sister! I’m not ready to die yet!” Lance argued. _Lydia encouraged me all the time but she looked so disappointed just now… I bet she is…_

“He is my brother, he has expectations! So what are you saying?! Do you plan on hurting me?!” Keith asked angry. _Use your brain, Lance!_

“What?! No! I don’t want to but something like me can’t make you happy! I’m just realistic!” Lance returned. _That’s the truth. It’s time to be honest. You can’t achieve happiness when it includes me._

“Why are you talking shit?! You are no something you are a someone! You are Lance McClain, a perfect, cocky guy with pretty eyes!” Keith screamed. _Seriously, what’s wrong with him?! Is he even thinking?! We were over each other some minutes ago! We were nearly eating each other up!_

“What are you saying?! Why would you want to try to be happy with someone like me?!” Lance screamed back, tears bubbling up in his eyes. _As if a perfect person like him would like me… He just went with it…_

“Are you stupid?! Why would I make out with someone I don’t even like?!” Keith asked, throwing his hands in the air. _Since when is this damn meme lord so freaking depressed?! What happened to my beloved one?!_

“So you like me?” Lance asked sniffy. _As if. He doesn’t. Why would he? Stupid McClain. McStupid._

“Yes Lance, I like you and I want to be with you.” Keith confessed. _God, I’ll give you all the luck I can find in this world. Just believe me already!_

“Why?” Lance asked, feeling like he was dreaming. _This can’t be true. I must be hallucinating. I’m probably in a healing pod right now. He’s surly not even caring. He’s messing with me…_

“Because you are wonderful and you fucking deserve to be happy! Please, give me a chance to prove that even with someone like me, we can work it out.” Keith exclaimed and kissed the tanned boy. _My precious idiot!_

“You are the one to talk! Have a bit more faith in yourself! YOU deserve to be happy and you are worth it! Don’t talk like you are some kind of trash, idiot!” Lance answered and kissed him back. _My precious idiot!_

“What is this situation?! Why are we both crying now?” Keith asked, laughing, while he wiped his tears away.

“I don’t know! It’s a mess, just like us.” Lance shot back and embraced Keith. Keith returned the action.

“Then I ask you officially. Will you, Lance McClain be my boyfriend?” Keith asked sniffy.

“Of course, stupid mullet.” Lance responded laughing. _How could I ever refuse you?_

“Don’t insult the mullet, your hands were some minutes ago really into it, literary.” Keith laughed.

“Gosh Keith!” Lance screamed and hid his face in Keith’s shoulder. “I love you.”, he mumbled. _I said it, finally!_

“I love you too, Lance.” Keith mumbled back. _More than anything in this universe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is finally normal length, I apologise for the short chapters till now. 
> 
> I don't know when I update next but I'll make sure to upload once a week ^^
> 
> I really hope you enjoy the story :)


	6. You love me, I love you... Are we making love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klance (Basically just 4,200 words of smut and sin)

 “So, uhm… might I kiss you now?” Lance asked shyly. _God, I’m awkward._

“I’d like that.” Keith replied with a smile. _So cute._

Softly both boy’s kissed. Soon they were heated enough to be all over each other again. “K-Keith!” Lance moaned softly. _Dang it, I’m getting hard!_

“If you continue with these erotic sounds, I’ll eat you up entirely.” Keith warned. _I can barely contain my feelings… I must be careful. I can’t hurt him._

“Would it be bad if that was my ulterior motive?” Lance asked, biting his lip and shooting Keith some dirty looks. _Shit, was that too straight forward? More like gay backwards, haha. God, I’m fucked up!_

“Don’t you dare to seduce me, McClain. This could end really bad for you.” Keith whispered. _You’re sure you want to throw yourself into a lion’s cage? My love, you shouldn’t underestimate my hunger for you._

“Too late, Kogane. I want you already too much to withdraw now.” Lance panted as he rubbed his ass against Keith’s crotch. _Fuck it! If I don’t get this dick tonight, I’ll die._

“Dear god! Do you know how much of a mess I want to make out of you right now? If you don’t stop, you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.” Keith purred and pushed the boy on his bed. _You’ll beg me to stop but it’s too late for that now, Lance. You better take responsibility for messing with my head_. Like an animal he kneeled on top of Lance.

“I don’t care, take me. Make me yours and be mine, Keithy-boy.” Lance moaned and grabbed Keith’s ass firmly. _Don’t let me go, Keith. I’ll starve if you don’t do me. I’m hungry for this dick. You know for how long I had to imagine this? No way I’ll back down!_

“L-Lance! P-Please. Stop it.” Keith breathed. _Don’t give me what I want, idiot! You’ll break!_

Lance on the other hand couldn’t care less. He pulled Keith’s Jeans off, licking hungry over his lips. He laid his head down on Keith’s lap and wore an innocent look in his face.

“May I get a taste of this?” Lance asked, carefully prodding Keith’s dick. _Somehow, I can’t believe I’m doing this. Why he accepts this? This boy is too much. Such a pretty face…_

“Since when is your shyness gone?” Keith hummed, admiring the boy next to his half hard cock. _Someone, please tell me this is the real Lance and not some weird ass robot Matt and Katie built._ Slowly he stroked through Lance’s hair, shooting him a loving gaze.

“Don’t know, maybe on holidays?” Lance giggled and pulled Keith’s boxers down. His eyes widened in surprise.

“What? Are you speechless? Just admit you boasted too much.” Keith teased. _I’ll tattoo this image into my brain. I love it, I love him._

“I-I have to admit that you are… bigger than I imagined.” Lance gulped. _Jesus, why is this dick so… huge?! You certainly took your time while forming this perfection… This whole boy is perfect! Well, he has Shiro’s Adonis genes, after all. Obviously, as I can see!_

Keith grinned and pulled the boy onto his knees. “So, you imagined my dick, huh? Could you imagine your ass taking a dick of this size as well?” Keith purred, causing Lance to shudder. _Don’t worry, it’s not like I didn’t imagined your dick as well. I bet you’ll live up greatly to my fantasies._

K-Keith.” Lance mewled. _Take me!_

“Woah, Lance!” Keith screeched as Lance took his dick with one swift motion in his mouth. “L-Lance I was joking! Stop it! Ah!” Keith had to silence himself. _Fuck you, McClain! Shit, he’s seriously too good at this. I’ll cum if he keeps this up!_ He couldn’t take the view of the tanned boy laying between his legs, sucking his dick and making lewd noises _._ He moaned and panted hard. Lance moaned around his dick every time he made a satisfied noise. “Fuck Lance!” Keith called shakily as he saw Lance deepthroating him. “I-It’s enough! Lance. Stop it! I’ll cum if you continue.” Keith panted. Lance eyes looked with Keith as he swirled his tongue around Keith’s balls and continued sucking. “God, I made you a sinner!” Keith groaned, hiding his face behind his hands. He grabbed Lance’s hair and tried to pull him away. Lance however just moaned and continued eagerly. Keith’s hips started shaking against his will. “Fuck, Lance!” he screamed. The hand which tried to pull Lance away was pushing him now. Keith cried out Lance’s name as he came, spasming lightly. He pulled Lance up and looked at him with horror.  “I’m so sorry Lance! I don’t know what I… thought.” Keith spoke as he looked astonished at the blushing male. Lance sat in an awkward looking w-sit, desperately trying to hide his throbbing dick while he looked at Keith. Keith could see the building up tears in his eyes and the thin traces of cum dripping from the corners of his mouth. _Keith exe stopped working, person too precious to be real._

Lance squealed as he was pushed on the bed. Keith nearly ripped his shorts of. K-Keith?” Lance choked, feeling arousal shooting through his body. _My heart is going to explode…_  

“Gimme the cum that’s left, don’t swallow it.” Keith ordered in a soft voice. He nearly fainted as Lance opened his mouth, sucking his fingers in. Keith nodded and pulled his in cum and salvia coated fingers back, circling around Lance’s entrance. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.” Keith whispered as he slipped one finger in. _Yes, you definitely revive to all I ever imagined… You’re even better… How the fuck did I get the honour to be loved by someone like you?_

Lance whimpered and looked up at Keith. Keith started to kiss the boy and stroke his dick while he slowly started moving. A second and a third finger followed soon, making Lance into a pleasured mess. “Keith!” he moaned. _His hand… he holds me so firmly while his other hand is… inside… It feels so right, he feels so right…_

“Do you know how much I love you? Lance, you are too good. Just remembering your face while you sucked me could make me cum, honestly.” Keith purred, making Lance choke on his words in pleasure. “I see, you like praises, babe?” Keith hummed. Lance shuddered violently, whining at Keith’s behaviour. “You were good for me, really good. That’s no lie.” Keith spoke as his fingers trailed down the other’s spine. “I can’t believe you are mine.” Keith admitted. _Mine…_

“Make me yours! Hurry!” Lance begged.

“If we don’t prepare you, I’ll hurt you. I don’t want to see you hurt, never.” Keith said, honesty emitting from his eyes. _I won’t hurt you. You’ll have the permission to kill me, if I ever hurt you._

“I love you, Keith. I love you so much.” Lance cried out in joy as he kissed the other male with passion. “You always look so grumpy and negative but right now you just… you are so gentle and lovely.” Lance mumbled shaking.

“Well, as long as I can satisfy you, I don’t care what the others think about me.” Keith smiled. Lance started to buck his hips up and looked confused at Keith. “Seems like you enjoy your time, huh?” Keith teased chuckling. _I must admit I enjoy myself as well. Watching you is really nice…_

“K-Keith! Stop it, strip!” Lance ordered, blushing at his own words. _He must think I’m some needy bitch… but he looks so kind… No, Lance! He loves you! He told you! Get that through your thick head!_

“Oh my, are we impatient?” Keith laughed and stripped his boxers completely off. _Who I’m kidding? I’m impatient myself._

He was slightly shocked as Lance crawled on his lap. “Please, take me.” he asked whimpering. _Holy shit, Keith… How could you affect me so much?_

Keith pulled Lance up by his hips and placed himself on Lance’s entrance. “Sink yourself down slowly.” Keith mumbled, placing Lance’s hands on his shoulders. _Concentration, Keith. Don’t fuck it up. You need to please this person. Don’t hide yourself, he loves you and will accept you._

“I-I’m scared, Keith. What if I can’t satisfy you?” Lance rambled. _I couldn’t forgive myself if I won’t please you…_

“Babe, there is no way you couldn’t. See this perfectly stiff dick? That’s your fault. So, don’t worry, I’ll help you to get it in, okay?” Keith offered and guided Lance down. He stopped at every time Lance’s face showed discomfort. _Patience. I just need patience. He is important to me. I will give him everything he needs. Shit, I understand why Shiro is going to marry Matt… You need to mark what’s yours._

“How much is in? I feel so full.” Lance panted. _It isn’t just long, its thick as well! Jesus, Keith would’ve torn me apart if he tried to enter me without preparation’s._

Keith chuckled. “Were not even halfway there.” he said, smiling at Lance. _I can’t complain, though. You are too pretty… I love to watch you… Your movements, your expression… everything… Feeling your heartbeat, your broad chest… Even grabbing this nice ass feels great. My sunshine…_

“No way!” Lance groaned. “Why you even have such a huge dick?!” he started to complain. _I’ll cut this thing off, if it isn’t as good as its looks promise!_

“Some minutes ago, you couldn’t stop sucking this thing.” Keith whispered. _Yes, he’s blushing! So cute!_

“Oh my god! Keith!” Lance squealed and hid his face. _So embarrassing!_

Keith cupped the embarrassed the boy’s cheeks. They didn’t realised, that no one was holding Lance up anymore. Lance rolled his eyes back and released a moan from the depth of his throat. “Jesus Christ, Keith!” he chocked, shuddered and stared at his dick in disbelief.

“…Could it be… you just came?” Keith asked, clearly surprised. _No way… No way I could make this beauty cum by entering… Oh shit, how is he supposed to survive my thirst?! I love this boy too much for his own good!_

“Fuck, I’m so sorry!” Lance sobbed, starting to cry. _Shit, I ruined it! I’m such an idiot! It was predictable! What else I could do except for messing up?!_

“Hey, it’s fine! I wouldn’t judge you, never. What’s wrong with cumming from the act of a person you love? Stupid worrywart!” Keith calmed him, kissing his tears away. “And I don’t know what you think this will change, you’re already hard again.” Keith smirked. _You shouldn’t cry, beautiful._

“Just because it’s you.” Lance pouted. _Your fault, stupid Keith! You’re too hot for a human being!_

“Then I’m even more grateful and will take responsibility.” Keith replied and let Lance adjust himself. He shuddered as Lance lifted his hips slowly up and pushed them all the way back down.

“I think you can move now.” Lance panted.

Keith laid him down, grabbing the boy’s hips and slowly thrusting in. Lance’s moaning and all the pleas were too much to take, though. He rammed himself as deep into the other as he could. He savoured the feeling of Lance clinging to him and begging for more. “Harder! Faster! More! Keith! You’re so good! Don’t stop!” were the common words dropping from Lance’s lips. The precum dropping from his dick was enough to change Lance’s little hole into a wet mess. The slapping sounds were echoing in the room.

“You’re so perfect. I love you.” Keith whispered.

“I love you too, more than you can imagine. Thank you, for saying things like that. You are the perfect one.” Lance replied and pulled Keith into a kiss. Lance cried out as he felt his climax coming closer. “Fuck, Keith! I’m gonna cum!” Lance screamed. _God, I came from his words! But it was so good and fucking intense!_

“Then cum. Cum over my body. Show me who you belong to.” Keith purred. Lance shuddered again, more violently than before. _Shit, wasn’t he cumming twice just now and before... Did he just got a triple orgasm?! Holy shit! You definitely love me, you can’t tell me otherwise! So cute!_ “God, Lance! Stop looking so cute and lewd at the same time!” Keith moaned. _The way his body moves with every thrust… so graceful…_

“Why? If I stop seducing you, you might start looking at others.” Lance confessed, a sly grin on his lips. _That’s right. I want you to want me… Make me yours… Love me… Make me feel your honesty…_

“As if I could take my eyes off you. You are mine, after all.” Keith replied, copying Lance’s expression perfectly. _So handsome… I really love him…_

“You’re growing bigger, you gonna cum?” Lance panted and lifted his hips up, allowing Keith more access. _I’ll give you all I’ve got… It’s not much but I know you’ll cherish it._

 “Yeah, I’ll cum soon.” Keith mumbled and was about to pull out, as Lance’s legs wrapped themselves around his waist and pushed him back in.

“I’m yours, aren’t I? So, use me, soil this shameful body. Mark me as yours. Make this dirty hole remember you.” Lance panted. _You damn sex-god!_

“Gosh Lance! You are more like sinfully sweet than shameful! And is this an attempt for dirty talk?!” Keith laughed, panting. _You mess! My mess!_

“Does it work?” Lances replied, his voice cracking as he giggled. Instead of an answer, he felt a hot fluid filling him. Following he could hear a deep and breathy moan from Keith, shouting Lance’s name, causing his dick to release another load.

“How much is pent-up inside of you? Your dick must hurt.” Keith mumbled as he collapsed on top of Lance.

“You’re the one to talk. Your dick is still releasing semen, although you came already.” Lance laughed.

“You can feel that?” Keith asked, sounding almost embarrassed. _How awkward!_

“Sure, you’re too huge to not feel it.” Lance replied, kissing Keith. _But somehow, I love it, the feeling of being stuffed by you…_

“I’m sorry, you’re just too good for me.” Keith mumbled as he slowly pulled himself out. “Lance… Why is your dick still hard?” Keith asked, nearly sounding offended. _How? Shit, I failed!_

“It’s not like you think, you were really good! I never got to release so much cum, not even while doing it myself. You made me cum three times just from my ass! You’re at no fault!” Lance rambled. _You’re sexy and so good at fucking and you know how to touch me right and argh! Fucking perfect mullet head!_

“What kind of boyfriend would I be, if I stop when my babe is still rock hard?” Keith mumbled, starting to whisper sweet nothings in Lance’s ear. _I need to please him, to satisfy him. He should feel good._

“Keith, you’re wearing me out!” Lance wheezed. _But I love it!_

“I know and I won’t stop until your little friend down there is satisfied as well. You belong to me and no one belonging to me will be left unsatisfied, be prepared, sweetheart.” Keith snickered. He turned Lance around. “Get on your knees and give me that sweet ass of yours.” Keith ordered. Lance panted exited. “What is with that reaction? Are you perhaps turned on by commands as well? God, you give me so much openings.” Keith groaned. _Far too many, Lance! God, I feel like a creepy rapist, forcing his prey into weird kinks!_

“I-I’m sorry but I don’t mind anything if it’s you.” Lance panted. _Anything… You could put shackles on me and I’d love it, because it’s you. I won’t tell you though, that could end bad for me…_

“Spread them legs further.” Keith instructed, earning a needy whine from Lance.

He tried to restrain himself from fucking Lance senseless into the mattress. He didn’t need to start moving, since Lance was already rocking his hips from the very moment he could feel Keith’s tip inside. “For someone who insisted he wouldn’t need this, you are surprisingly eager.” Keith wheezed as he thrusted faster.

“That’s your fault, ah! Yeah! You, ah! Are too addicting! Fuck, faster!” Lance gasped. _Destroy me… mark my body… make me yours… Destroy these insecure thoughts, fill all these dark places with yourself and make them shine…_

“God, argh! Ah! Stop squeezing me so tight!” Keith breathed heavily.

“I can’t! Ah! I, ah! Want you to, ah! Cum first!” Lance moaned. _I want to see it again, your cumming face…_

“Are you sure ab-ah! -out that?” Keith asked breathy. _Being concerned about things like that? Stupid. Seeing you cum is the most arousing thing in this world! Dork…_

“Yeahh! I-I a-am!” Lance stuttered. _I’m so fucking sure, I want this!_

“Thinking you could handle that? Ah!”, Keith teased. _Fuck yes, this is what I needed! You, I needed you all along!_

“Bring it on, pretty boy- Ah, yes!” Lance agreed enthusiastically. _More! More! Gimme more!_

“As you wish, my precious treasure.” Keith said. He grabbed Lance firmly and pulled himself completely out, except for the tip, before he pushed back in. His rhythm was fast and merciless. Seeing Lance writhe under him while he ached his back and screamed Keith’s name nonstop turned Keith more on than he thought it would. He felt himself getting bigger while Lance got even tighter. He banged into the tanned teen another time, before he stopped in his motion. Lance was gripping the sheets, not able to hold himself anymore. His legs were quivering.

“Why you stopped?” Lance mouthed, as he looked up.

Salvia was dripping from his mouth and his eyes were filled with desire as he stared at Keith. “I was scared, are you alright? I don’t want to break you.” Keith admitted. _I hope I didn’t already…_

“Thanks for your concern but would you excuse me? I was about to get the best fuck of my life and I’d prefer to enjoy it completely.” Lance replied, grinning like an idiot. _Thanks to this boy I can forget masturbation from now on… What on earth would be an equal release compared to Keith? Probably nothing._

“I’ll make that cocky grin disappear soon enough, sweetie.” Keith threw back. He grabbed Lance and pulled him up. _There are so many things I want to do to you, you have no idea._

“W-what are you doing?!” Lance asked, panicking.

“Just trying something.” Keith grinned. His left hand grabbed a fist full of Lance’s hair, pulling his head back to Keith’s shoulder. “You’re so flexible.” Keith admitted, admiring the perfect arch of Lance’s back. His other hand pushed Lance on his lap. _You’ll make me want to explore how far I can bend you… Shit, my head is so clouded…_

“You aren’t planning to fuck me into the air like this, are you?” Lance asked. _This position… He’ll kill me with pleasure… I can feel his dick already rubbing against a good spot and he’s just halfway in…_

“Oh I will, you better get a tight hold on something.” Keith smiled and kissed Lance’s cheek before his hips snapped against the other’s ass. _There is no escape anymore, my love. I’m fucked up, I know but since you love me, I feel so… weird… You make me weird…_

Lance screamed in pleasure, his left hand getting tangled in Keith’s hair while the other hand tried to hold onto the arm holding him down. As Keith unexpectedly encountered Lance prostate, the boy jerked up, releasing noises which made Keith go crazy.

“I’ll cum now.” Keith announced, starting to pump Lance’s dick. _How often can you handle is the real question…?_

“N-No! Keith! I’m already- AH! YES! KEITH! I LOVE YOU! KEITH! AH! NO MORE! KEITH!” Lance screamed and started to choke on his words. _YES, this is what I want! I want him, I want Keith! Deep inside!_

Keith came but he pounded further and deeper, hitting Lance’s sweet spot countless times. Lance felt himself cumming, again and again. He could feel himself getting filled and moaned at the sound when Keith pushed the wet mess back inside. “K-Keith! Please, no more! I-I’m empty! Please, I beg you.” Lance sobbed, being clearly exhausted. _He’ll kill me with an orgasm and I love it!_

“Why, you came just twelve times, don’t you? I’ll make sure you really can’t no more.” Keith purred, leaving kissmarks on Lance. Lance kissed Keith, as his eyes closed. He slumped into Keith’s arms as he came again. “Lance? Fuck, Lance! Wake up!” Keith panicked. _Great job Kogane, you fucked the poor boy till he lost consciousness. Possessive freak._

“Keithy-boy?” Lance cracked raspy. _My dear lord! I bet I’ll be sore tomorrow… How late is it? He must’ve pounded me for hours… And my fucking ass can’t get enough…_

“Thanks god! I’m so sorry Lance, I overdid it!” Keith apologized, pulling himself out and laying the boy carefully down. _Fuck! Jesus Christ, I have no self-control at all!_

“It’s fine, I loved it anyways. It was amazing, just like you. Just a little warning, next time I’ll ride you until you pass out.” Lance giggled, pulling the disbelieving teen into a tight embrace. _I guess I love everything you do._

“So, you are the type who cuddles after sex?” Keith asked, smiling fondly. _As expected, he really is a soft-hearted guy. I pray for anyone who makes him cry while I’m present._

“Yeah, got a problem with that, mister I-fuck-you-till-you-see-stars-although-we-are-already-in-space?” Lance pouted.

“Geez, Lance! I said I’m sorry! And I’m not against it, I like cuddling.” Keith admitted. _With you even more…_

“No way. The grumpy cat in space loves to cuddle?” Lance gasped, acting offended.

“Jesus, you’re such an idiot.” Keith laughed, hiding his face in a pillow. _Too precious! Who sent this angel?!_

“Aww, come on! You were really **into me** just now.” Lance said, wiggling his eyebrows. _His reactions are the best!_

Keith turned to him with a deadpanned look. “I should’ve fucked you harder, since you can still spill nonsense.” he snorted. _I would’ve if you hadn’t fainted… You should be thankful your body couldn’t take more…_

Lance giggled and sighed satisfied. “You know what I just realized?” Lance asked into the silence.

“I swear if it’s some weird shit I kill you.” Keith warned, laughing.

“You took my virginity.” Lance said, looking at Keith with huge eyes.

Keith jumped, totally caught off-guard. “What?!” he asked. _No way!_

“What what?” Lance asked, pulling an eyebrow up. _Huh?_

“You were a virgin?!” Keith reassured himself he didn’t mistook Lance’s words. _He must be kidding… It can’t be I got that much of a blessing._

“Yes... Wait, you thought I wasn’t?!” Lance asked disbelieving. _So, he thinks I’d fuck anyone? Shit, I knew it… I disappointed him from the beginning…_

“Yes, I thought so! You’re flirting nonstop! Of course, I thought you already got laid!” Keith defended himself. _Look at yourself! Who wouldn’t take you?!_

“Wow… that way of thinking is somehow… unexpected?” Lance laughed nervously. _He doesn’t seem to think I was a whore… For fucks sake, I love him too much!_

“Well, I’m glad. I know now you are not just completely mine, I was also your first. That makes me really… happy.” Keith smiled. _I feel so… satisfied? No, more like… perfectly happy… He gives me kinda peace of mind… It’s calming…_

Lance hid his face. “Jeez, you’ll kill me with this smile!” Lance complained. _How the hell I could I resist your charms for so long?!_

“Lance?” Keith mumbled, pulling gently at Lance’s hand. _Here we go… just say it, he won’t laugh… He’ll understand, hopefully…_

“Keith?” Lance asked, confused. _Is he alright? He seems so serious… Shit, did I do something wrong?_

“Would you… take care of me as well?” he asked, clearly embarrassed. _God, why is this so hard to say?_

Lance’s brain needed a moment to understand the meaning behind Keith’s words. “No way, you were a virgin as well?!” Lance gasped. _How the fuck?! You’re the hottest male alive! Who wouldn’t want to fuck you except for your siblings?!_

“Well, partly I still am. So… would you like to… you know?” Keith asked timidly. _Just get the point, idiot!_

“Gosh, yes!” Lance replied immediately, crushing the other male with his weight. _I can’t believe this! I’m officially the happiest man alive!_

“You want me to suffocate?” Keith coughed. _Jesus, we just had sex! He passed out a few seconds ago, how can he be so energetic?!_

“I’m sorry, it’s just… you make me happy. Besides, you’re way too strong! How the fuck you held me on top of you even while cumming so often? I would’ve collapsed.” Lance started to mumble. _No wonder you aren’t human._

“Because you turned me on. I can’t explain why but seeing your face while cumming was too arousing to stop. I could’ve continued forever. Partly, I think it was also the Galra strength, I guess.” Keith admitted. _Somehow this kind of talk is weird…_

Lance glanced at his face. Keith’s cheeks were red and he looked away. “Babe you are sooo cute!” Lance squealed and kissed his cheek. _He’s too precious for this world!_

“Shut up and sleep.” Keith grumbled, a small smile cracking from his lips as Lance snuggled closer to him. _You’re a freaking cute dork. I’ll never give you to anyone. Never. You are mine, mine alone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations! You've sinned with me! I finished this at 2AM and I feel somehow bad for how often I use the words 'god' and 'jesus' while writing such shameless things ^^" 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, stay tuned for the new updates, it won't get less smutty ^^ (But there is plot, I haven't forgotten about that)
> 
> * inserts the dirty smirk™ *


	7. Space-spiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance's spider gets a lot of attention and they get a plan

“Keith?” Lance whispered.

“Yeah?” the other male asked thoughtful, playing with Lance’s hair.

“I uhm… Your cum is leaking out…” Lance spoke softly, hiding his flushed face. _God, how awkward…_

“You want to shower?” Keith offered smiling. _Jesus, I was too rough with him, but it felt so damn right._

Lance nodded, hissing as he tried to lift himself up. “Shit.” he mumbled. _Thanks Keith, I can’t even move anymore… I curse your dick!_

“I’m sorry, let me help you.” Keith spoke and lifted Lance gently up, bridal style. He helped Lance to get into the shower of his room. “Come here, I’ll clean you.” Keith volunteered with a lovely smile. _How cute, I could get used to this. Carrying him around, seeing this loving expression… A sight I’d love to wake up to every morning._

Lance had to gulp as he felt Keith’s hands on his whole body. The shower gel was foaming and emitted a nice and calming smell. Keith freed his hands from the foam and started to push his fingers behind Lance’s rim. Slowly, Lance could see the cum dripping on the ground. Keith pushed his fingers in further, making Lance shudder. Lance could barely contain his voice. He knew that he just had a lot of sex with Keith and all, but he couldn’t help getting aroused.

“You’re trembling, are you cold? Should I turn the waters heat up?” Keith asked in concern, turning Lance around. Lance moaned needy, as his dick came in touch with Keith.

Keith stared at the boy in disbelief and started to laugh. “My, my, your little friend is pretty lively.” he giggled. _And I was concerned about your wellbeing…_

“I-I’m sorry! I’m such a whore!” Lance cried and slumped on the ground. _Shit, he must think I’m some needy bitch!_

Keith hunkered down to Lance’s level. „What are you saying? What’s bad about getting hard from reacting to the person you like?” Keith smiled, kissing Lance’s cheek. _Idiot, stop thinking unnecessary shit._ Lance stared onto the ground, a devilish idea forming in his head. Against all odds, Keith was faster than him. He pushed the tanned male to the ground, smirking. “Payback time, whatcha say?” he chuckled. Lance gasped. Keith’s hair was sticking to his face, intensifying the stare of his. Lance chocked as Keith spread his legs, sucking softly at his tender tights. He dedicated his attention to Lance’s dick shortly afterwards, taking him completely in a single movement.

Lance shuddered, panting with excitement. “K-Keith!” he whimpered. Keith on the other hand just shot him an innocent smile. He enjoyed how the wet sounds resounded in the small room and how Lance panted in pure arousal. Keith fondled with Lance’s balls, causing the other male to cling into his hair, desperately looking for something to hold on. Keith couldn’t help but smile as sweet sounds of lust left Lance’s throat. It surprised him how smutty on the other hand the sentences were, which Lance used carelessly. “Jesus, Keith! Your naked, dripping wet and blowing me! Sooo good! You belong into pornos! I’d watch every single one and jerk off till I pass out! Do you even know how good your mouth feels around my dick?! God, please take me! Penetrate my ass! Immobilise me for the next two weeks! Eat me up, please Keith, I need you!“ Lance screamed, shaking with pleasure. _Be mine, make me yours. Keith, you’re driving me crazy… I’m going to lose my sanity…_

Keith looked stunned, before his expression turned into something entirely different. “Is that so? If that’s your wish, I’ll fuck you till your ass remembers my shape. You’re a little delinquent, aren’t you? Tempting me with such dirty phrases. I should punish you.“ Keith purred, lifting the squealing boy up effortlessly. He grinned at they pushed their lips against each other, letting their tongues fight for dominance. Lance wrapped his legs around Keith’s hips as the boy slammed his dick inside. Lance moaned and started to rock his hips in a fast rhythm, making Keith go crazy. He found Lance’s sweet spot in no time, letting them transfer into a state of ecstasy.

Completely overstimulated, Lance started to scream. “N-No! Ah! Keith! I-I can’t take more! P-Please!“ Lance called helplessly. He rested his head on Keith’s shoulder, shuddering violently. With his best efforts, he successfully left a kissmark on Keith’s neck.

“Aw, aren’t we cute?” Keith chuckled, making both boys orgasm. He thrusted hard into Lance, noticing how his vision got blurry.

“Keith.” Lance aspirated and managed a clumsy kiss, before he passed out again. _I love you, so fucking much._

Keith needed a moment to catch his breath. “Jeez, what are you doing to me, Lance?! I mutate into some hungry animal, if you keep staring so innocently at me. You make me wanna dirty you.” Keith mumbled, washing the boy carefully. Afterwards, he clothed Lance in a shirt of his, paired with a pair of boxers. He rubbed Lance’s hair dry and changed the sheets before he let the boy rest in peace. “God, you’re too precious.” he smiled as he stroked some strands from Lance’s face. “Good night, my little angel.” he said as he turned the lights off. _Sleep tight and dream of me, please…_

___

The next morning was quite an experience. Both boys couldn’t move properly, flushing as they saw each other. Lance pulled Keith with him, insisting to show the other male the spider like animal.

“I swear Keith, I didn’t came, because I was after you! This thing is huge!” Lance affirmed, pulling Keith’s arm impatiently. _He’ll see. I make him beg me to accept his apology!_

“Am I hallucinating or is Lance pulling Keith with him?” Katie asked. _Are they finally at it?_

“Yes, he does indeed. I’m more worried why he is wearing your brother’s clothes, Shiro.” Matt chuckled, glancing at his future husband. Shiro looked at Lydia, both flushing immediately.

A horrified screaming called for their attention. They saw Keith and Lance dashing out of his room. “Kill it! Fucking kill it Keith!” Lance shrieked. _Oh shit, what this thing did over night?!_

“I’m fucking trying!” Keith shouted, tumbling while Lance jumped on his back, shooting with his gun into the room. Keith threw a unknown amount of knifes. _What a kind of spider is this?!_

“Guys, you destroy the castle!” Hunk called, running out of his room. “Dear lord, save me!” he screamed, as he saw why the guys were acting like that. _Weird giant alien anima in the castle, not good! Definitely not good!_

A spider like animal, taller than three grown up humans, was leaving Lance’s room. “Why the fuck didn’t you mentioned last night that it was like this?!” Keith twitted. _This is a whole new level of ‘I have a big spider in my room’!_

“I told ya it was huge! But it wasn’t like this yesterday, more like just the size of my head!” Lance yelled. _As if I would’ve hesitated to shoot that thing if it would’ve been this big!_

Pidge started to attack the animal with her Bayard. Hunk, Shiro and Matt did the same. Lydia just decided to form a weapon out of Galrapower and Altean power, creating a blade with indescribable force. “Watch out!” she called, saving Shiro from a hit of the giant monster.

“Thanks!” he called, attacking again.

“Has anyone an idea how this thing could enter?!” Matt asked.

“My door was open when I returned from a late training session! This thing wasn’t there, it just appeared out of nowhere!” Lance explained, double teaming with Keith.

“Could this thing maybe changed its size to fit into our ventilation systems?” Katie asked, dodging an attack.

“It sounds more like it has grown rapidly till it’s here, so we must have something it can eat.” Shiro assumed.

“Has anyone seen Coran and Allura?” Lance asked, getting shocked looks.

“Lance, wrong moment to imply this thing eats humans.” Keith hissed.

“What’s your problem?! I just wanted to know where they are! Maybe they know these creatures!” Lance defended himself. “Lydia, careful!” he added throwing himself onto the girl as she got nearly stabbed from one of the animal’s legs.

“Thank you, Lance! I think it’s after me!” she announced, jumping right back in action.

“And what does it want from you?!” Hunk asked, shivering.

“It reacts to my powers and since it’s so aggressive towards Shiro, Keith and me, it has either something against Galras or Alteans. Maybe this thing was brought here on purpose?” Lydia mused, slashing one of the legs off.

“If I can refer to my analysis through its behaviour, I think it can somehow change it appearance! It was almost invisible for a moment!” Katie shouted.

“So basically, we could’ve brought it with us after our last mission?!” Keith asked.

“Could be possible!” Katie replied.

“Step back!” Lydia shouted, jumping into the air and slit the spider’s head off. A wave of power flashed by, throwing the paladins to the ground. Green alien slime covered the walls.

“Is everyone okay?!” Hunk asked. Approving sounds came from his teammates.

“What in Alteas name happened in here?!” Allura called, running towards the team.

“Some weird ass alien was hiding in Lance’s room.” Keith explained.

“Do you know this species?” Lydia asked, out of puff.

“Well, I have seen these creatures amongst the Galra, so it might be a kind of spy.” Allura pondered.

“Is anyone hurt?” Coran asked.

Lance could catch Lydia in the last moment, before she collapsed into his arms. The weird blade fell onto the ground. Curiously, Shiro picked it up. “Allura, isn’t this the insignia of the Galra?” he asked.

“It is indeed.” she confirmed with concern.

“This blade is carved too precisely to be used by just any kind of soldier. It must’ve been along their forces for some time. According to this blade, I’d say it belonged to a rank as commander or higher.” Matt analysed.

“Why would Lydia have the weapon of a galran commander?” Hunk thought.

“That’s a good question. Do you think he killed the owner to get it?” Keith asked, eying her concerned.

“Wait, I think I’ve seen this symbol before. Can I have it for a moment?” Lance asked, giving Lydia in Coran’s hands. As he intended to touch the blade, a small amount of lightning emitted. “What the quiznak?!” Lance shouted, pulling his hands back. Shiro shoot him a wondering look.

“Wait a second. Keith, hold it.” Shiro said, giving it carefully to Keith.

“Seems like only Galra can hold this blade.” Hunk assumed.

“Not necessarily. Allura? Would you volunteer to try holding this weapon? Since Lydia used it with altean powers as well, I believe this sword deems its owner as worthy by the amount of magic he possesses.” Katie chimed in.

“Sure.” the princess approved, taking the sword from Shiro. The blade lit up in a pinkish flame.

“Impressive.” Coran commented. _What a dangerous weapon. Why would she posses something like that?_

“Lotor, this sword belongs to Lotor! This thing nearly stabbed me as we fought that one time!” Lance exclaimed. _I knew I saw this before!_

“Are you sure?!” Keith asked in shock. _Lotor?! What has my sister to do with Lotor?!_

“Yes, it had these weird carvings! This is his for sure!” Lance said, being for sure.

“That means she either fought the prince or worked for him.” Matt asserted. _I don’t like how this turns out._

“No matter which way, she had contact with him for sure. That means, she has a secret she hasn’t told us about.” Coran stated.

“We shouldn’t treat her like a liar, she should get a chance to explain herself.” Allura interrupted, carrying a pained look. “Put her into a healing pod, please.” she directed to Coran as she turned around.

“Please, don’t be a traitor.” Lance whined, looking at the both brothers in front of him. _They love you already so much… Me too, I see you as sister as well, so don’t disappoint me, kay?_

“Hey, stop these pained looks. She is related to you, remember? She must be a rebel, something else would be out of her genes.” Matt grinned. _She can’t be a traitor, I don’t allow it. I was gone for a long time as well and I believe she had to master some challenges that made her using such a thing._

“That’s right! Maybe the Blade of Mamora guys have such weapons as well. If she was a commander of them, with the power which Lotor has about the Galra, she might be his equal. Therefore, I could imagine she travelled in this ship we found her in as undercover prisoner.” Katie shared her thoughts. _She was too nice to be a spy. Also, her knowledge is far over ours. If she would’ve teamed up with Galras, they would be much further with their plans._

“I hope so, since I somehow grew a bit closer to her.” Keith admitted shyly. _She understood me, she motivated me to approach Lance… She did so much for us, she can’t be just here for data._

“Me too, she is important to me.” Shiro agreed. _She’s the only person I can talk to. The others shouldn’t see their leader being weak but with her, I don’t care. She is somehow different…_

Hunk ran off, following Alura. From behind, he was hugging the Princess in a hurry. “Hunk!” she exclaimed startled.

“Please, don’t worry! I don’t think she’s the ally of our enemy.” he smiled.

“I think so as well but the thought of my long-lost sister being a spy of the Galra… It’s terrifying. I fear to act wrong because my personal feelings are getting involved. If it turns out she betrayed us, we must kill her. Killing someone my father was so proud of, I couldn’t do that. I’d take away Shiro’s and Keith’s family. I would feel the guilt for decades.” Allura sobbed, trying to hide her face.

“Princess, you shouldn’t worry so much. The weird thing seemed to be especially after Lydia, which means it doesn’t like her. If she betrayed the Galra, this thing could’ve been sent to kill her. Wouldn’t it be strange for them to send a monster after their ally when they could knock us out and get our data through Lydia? This method would be way easier to use. We shouldn’t forget Lydia’s strong magic, after all. She could’ve killed us easily by now but she hasn’t. She fought with us, she protected us and she’s a good friend and sister. She used the enemy’s weapon against it, like a true fighter of Voltron. Maybe she hasn’t told us about the blade, because she had no intention to use it. This was a special case. Don’t you think that sounds more realistic?” Hunk offered his theory, earning a smile from Allura.

“You are a really good paladin, Hunk. I envy your way of thinking. You are right, there were a lot of better ways to get rid of us. She is smart enough, she wouldn’t choose such a strange method. Thank you, I overreacted a bit.” Allura smiled, giving Hunk a hug.

___

“Coran?” a raspy voice asked, getting nearly numbed by its surrounding.

“You awoke pretty fast, at least this time.” the man determined.

Lydia paused for a moment. “You don’t like me, do you?” she asked pretty directly.

“Not exactly, no. You cause trouble and I don’t know which intentions you have. Furthermore, you’re stressing the princess out. I haven’t forgotten how you putted your life on line to save her. Despite that, something about you is just strange. No offense but the way you appeared and your origin are a bit too shady for my taste.” Coran confessed.

“May I ask how I could earn you approval? I won’t ask for trust but at least for acceptance. I’ll do anything you ask of me. My father, he often talked about his dead wife, Allura and you. He said you are the most loyal person I could possibly meet. That’s why it’s from great importance for me to get along with you. It might take time but I want to know what it would take to make you consider giving me a chance to prove myself.” Lydia spoke weakly.

Coran seemed impressed by the words of the young girl. The way she talked reminded him of the paladins, of humans. The sincerity in her voice on the other hand seemed similar to Allura. The desperation she showed reminded him of Keith and Shiro, as they proved their abilities in the beginning.

“Be honest and play with open cards. The paladins trust you and so does the princess. They are everything I have left. I won’t forgive you if you’d dare to betray us. I’ll give you a chance to prove yourself but be prepared, I won’t go easy on you. Now rest, your body seems to be exhausted.” Coran said and walked away.

“Thank you, Uncle Coran.” She mumbled, not aware that Coran could still hear her. A small smile creeped up the man’s face.

___

As Lydia was fully awake, she sat on the couch with the others. “I’m not a part of the Blade of Mamora, sadly. I couldn’t contact anyone of them when the Galra picked me up. I was asked about the princess from Lotor, since he could see that I posses the altean blood. He thought I’d know something about her or the paladins. Since that wasn’t the case as we met, he held me like some kind of pet. However, as he noticed my powers,, he made me his personal guard. In a fight between him and another race on some pretty small planet, I could knock him out to escape. I saw Zarkon using a Bayard and thought the sword of Lotor could do the same. His energy was during the fights contained in the weapon. I saw how he doubled its power with now effort, so I thought it was probably made to be handled by strengths like magic. The blade, I actually stole it from prince Lotor afterwards. I smuggled myself among some prisoners into the ship you guys shot down and that’s how I got it.” she explained.

“Wait a moment, did you said you were his pet?!” Lance chocked. _What a sick bastard!_

“Yes. His goal was probably to show me he can ‘own’ me like an item. I had a collar with a chip, he could control it. He could retrieve the site I was as he pleased and could sent electroshocks through my body, if I misbehaved. A person named Haggar created it. The cables of the collar were going into my body, being connected to my nerves. I had to behave as he asked.” Lydia confirmed.

“I’ll kick his fucking ass. That’s no way to treat a living being, especially not a woman, a princess!” Lance cursed. _How can he use her like this?! Hasn’t this person any shame?!_

“You can do that after I cut his head off.” Keith interrupted him. _Treating her like that… How could he dare?!_

“Boys, behave.” Shiro warned _. It’s not like I can’t understand their anger but I, for example, don’t have any higher expectations for scum like him…_

“The weapon you said Zarkon held, what kind of weapon was it?” Katie asked.

“A Bayard, pretty similar to yours. I’d even say it’s the same.” Lydia answered.

“So he still uses it, despite having left Voltron.” Allura huffed.

“I don’t understand, what has Zarkon to do with Voltron?” Lydia asked, getting an detailed explanation from Allura.

“Does this weapon hurt you? You said it would double the energy you put into it, so when you killed the beast, did this weapon backfire at you?” Hunk asked curiously.

“It does at some point. I think it can sense I’m not its original owner. These carvings, I think they are like an imprint of the bond the user formed with it.” Lydia sighed.

“Could the weapon call for its owner? I wouldn’t want to wake up to Lotor at our door.” Lance mumbled.

“I don’t think so. It’s true, it seems to crave to get back to Lotor, so it’s sometimes trying to urge me to go back to him. That’s why I don’t use it often.” Lydia explained.

“But that means, we could find Lotor with this, right?” Katie assumed.

“Theoretically, I guess it could be possible.” Lydia grinned. _I smell a plan which contains kicking asses and I love it!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I let them curse too much... Well, nevermind, I hope you like it ^^


	8. Progress, in many ways...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot and Porn

Team Voltron had finally a plan but was interrupted by their duties. A befriended kingdom had asked for their attendance, to be part of a yearly ritual. Coran stayed on board, while the others visited the planet.

“I don’t understand it. Why do we have to do this? We are just likely doing the whole workload!” Lance complained. _Such a pain in the ass! Well, the pain is probably partly Keith’s fault but I won’t complain about that…_

“Stop whining, we all are on the same boat.” Katie grumbled. _It’s not like I wasn’t about to crack that fucking Galra technology finally… GUESS WHAT, I FUCKING WAS!_

“Guys, behave. Coran said a lot of other races will be here as well. We need to leave a good impression. I swear I’ll kick you, if you bring shame to the princess. And especially you two, Keith and Lance, no fighting.” Shiro warned. _As representatives of the defenders of the universe, we need to show us from our best side…_

They nodded, as Allura called out for Lance. “Could you come here for a second? I need to ask you a favour.” She called. _He’ll do it perfectly, I’m sure!_

Lance nodded and came a few minutes later back, seeming a bit conflicted. They continued to prepare the place, as Lance nearly bumped his head on a column. Keith grabbed him in the last second, pulling him back. “Thanks Keith, I owe you my life.” Lance said, dramatically clutching his heart.

“No thanks, I’ve seen it and I’m not impressed.” Keith deadpanned.

“Oh, mister salty edgelord is back in business, huh?” Lance snorted. _Why do I love him again?_

“Guys, don’t make me tell it Shiro.” Matt sighed as he passed the two.

“Don’t you dare to rat us out. I’ll stab you.” Keith glared. _And run for my life, just in case Shiro comes after me…_

“I could shoot you.” Lance added. _And I will..._

Matt smirked. “I see, you actually get along very well, huh?” he spoke slyly, pointing to his neck while he looked at Lance and went off. _So, they have **that** kind of relationship… interesting…_

“What?” Lance asked, touching his neck.

Keith’s eyes grew wide. “Oh shit.” he mumbled, staring at a huge hickey. _And I can’t even blame him for that one!_

“Oh no, don’t tell me he saw it.” Lance said, realizing it. _Well, shit happens…_

“Wow, everyone except our best friends and Coran and Allura know about us.” Keith sighed, looking troubled. _This is getting out of hand…_

“Well, Shiro and Lydia just saw us… making out, so they might think we just played around.” Lance considered. _Good will is everything!_

“Sure, if I saw my teammates half naked all over each other I would surly think they are just friends.” Keith responded sarcastically. _Come on, they aren’t dumb…_

“Oh come on, don’t say it like this!” Lance groaned.

“Don’t be ashamed, it would’ve been a lot more embarrassing, if they came in when I fucked you in mid-air.” Keith purred with a sly smile, causing Lance to shudder and jump slightly. _God, I wish I could do that right now again…_

“Keith!” Lance screeched, punching his arm. _Why did I gave that guy so much power over me?!_

They both laughed with light blushes at their faces, as Allura called out a second time for Lance. “Could you please carry this plate over there?” she asked.

“On my way!” Lance replied as he bumped into Hunk and let it slip.

“Goddamn it!” he muttered loudly as the plate reached the floor.

“Buddy you can’t say that.” Hunk reminded him carefully.

“Fine, Satan bless it!” Lance exclaimed and threw his hands in the air.

Katie started to laugh loudly and seemed completely lost. “This is so great, I love you, bro!” she laughed.

“Katie? Wrong moment to laugh!” Matt reminded her.

“Lance, this place is like a church. You can’t say ‘Satan bless it’ in a church.” Shiro said, being done with his nerves.

“But it’s funny, always talking about the opposite. God damns it, Satan blesses it. This is honestly great!” Keith said and started laughing.

“Right?” Katie agreed. Take me to church~” Katie began to sing, getting a tired look of Shiro.

“Offer me that deathless death, good god, let me give you my life.” Shiro added dryly.

“Shiro, don’t. This isn’t the time to be suicidal, please stop.” Lydia announced and gave him an encouraging pat on the back.  _I know, it’s hard to raise kids, but please, for the sake of god, stay strong…_

“When is the right time to be suicidal?” Shiro asked.  _Just let me rest in peace already… I’m tired… a good long nap would be great…_

“When everyone else of us died or we all die together, preferably never.” she answered with a soft smile.  _You can’t leave this children of yours, not again… They need their dad…_

Shiro sighed in defeat and gave Lance something like a mop. “Just clean it and no cursing.” he mumbled.

A few aliens, definitely all being another species than the hosts, entered the place to help. Allura looked at Lance, giving him a sign. Lance followed her gaze, recognizing the target. He nodded, casually carrying a silver tablet with something like snacks over. He started a light conversation, getting the guy to like him very fast. Keith noticed the light conversation with a frown, glaring daggers as the alien touched Lance all familiar.

“Why aren’t you saying anything?!” Keith cursed quietly, biting down on his cheek as the alien boy touched Lance’s ass lightly. _This jerk! He is my freaking boyfriend and is fine with that?! Does he expect from me to come over and slap that guy?!_

To normal people, it really looked like an accident but not for Keith. “Touch my teammate one more time and it’ll rain blood!” Keith screamed, his knife sticking in the wall. Both guys stared at him, while the rest of the team rushed to the hot-headed teen in horror. _NO ONE TOUCHES WHAT’S MINE!_

Slowly, Lance pulled the knife out of the wall, shooting Keith a glance which screamed “ _What the actual fuck are you doing, Keith?!”_ Keith didn’t understood Lance’s reaction.

“Lance is supposed to befriend this guy so we can get a hand on the information about the scroll, buddy. He was assigned to do so by Allura.” Matt explained, whispering. _Such a possessive idiot… as if Lance was too dense to get the signals…_

“Oh. I’m sorry, I guess.” Keith mumbled, scratching his neck awkwardly. _Well done, Keith. You’re doing amazing, sweetie! God, he must think I’m a freak…_

“Jealousy, the name is Keith.” Katie teased, bumping her elbow into Keith’s ribs. _And that’s the truth._

“My apologies, my little brother is a bit impulsive.” Shiro excused, pushing Keith with a look of disappointment behind him. _I know he loves Lance and all, at least I think so, but he needs to get his temper under control._

“It’s alright, I was just a bit shocked at first.” the alien replied with a smile.

“May I have a little talk with you?” Allura asked, getting a nod in response.

Lance looked at Keith, smirking. “Were you jealous?” he teased. _This was so hot and cute and oh my god, I got aroused by his behaviour! I’m such a mess!_

“Yes, I was! He has no right to touch what’s mine!” Keith complained with a pout. _I love you, damn idiot!_

“Aww, that’s so cute of you!” Lance giggled, kissing Keith’s check affectionally. _Mine. All mine._

“Uhm, you do realize we are present as well?” Katie snorted. _I don’t know anymore, who of them is denser… Well, at least they finally know about each other’s feelings._

Both males seemed to panic but Keith grabbed Lance’s hand with blushing cheeks as he faced his team. “Well, uhm, you could say we are… like boyfriends now?” he confessed, hiding his face in Lance’s shoulder with a scream. “This is so embarrassing!” he whined. _Jesus, I feel like a kid!_

“I know!” Lance agreed, burying his face in Keith’s chest. _He is so brave… I would’ve died by now!_

“God, you idiots! Finally!” Katie exclaimed.

“Took them long enough.” Shiro agreed.

“Huh?!” both males exclaimed.

“Oh come on! You two are literally the only ones who didn’t noticed the massive crush you had on each other. It was more than time to confess it.” Matt chuckled.

“I’m so happy for you! Congratulations!” Hunk said, showing them thumbs up.  

Allura came back shortly afterwards, nearly tearing up as they confessed their relationship. She suggested a double wedding, getting both couples flustered in no time.

“Both of my big bros are going to marry, this is so touching.” Lydia sobbed. _They grow up so fast…_

“Right?!” Allura approved excitedly.

“W-Wait! Aren’t you going a bit too far?!” Lance laughed.

“It’s not like I wouldn’t want to marry you, though.” Keith mumbled, feeling glad Lance hadn’t heard him. Therefore, Lydia stood behind him, grinning like crazy.

\---

Back in the castle, Allura presented a little device. It was similar to a decoding system but made for Altean and Galra language. Katie and Matt programmed an algorithm to get possible clues decrypt. While the paladins were celebrating, Lydia and Allura were still busy with the scroll. They didn’t knew that Coran watched, though. They somehow came to speak about what happened all the years ago.

“Father, I mean king Alfor...” Lydia began but was interrupted by Allura.

“You can call him your father as well. He is your father, after all.” Allura reminded her.

“I know but I don’t want to offend you or anything. You don’t even know me. It must be hard to accept someone entirely foreign.” Lydia mumbled.

Allura tapped on her shoulder. “You are a part of my family, Lydia. It is strange, I can’t deny that but it’s okay….” she smiled warmly.

“I hope we will grow closer over the time.” Lydia smiled and stared on the scroll. “How this scroll is so important? What is it all about?” Lydia asked.

“That’s a long story. It happened several years ago. The first humans came into space and told us who they were. The Galra and the Altean were bond to each other by their kingdoms. Our father made a pact with the King of the Galra. They promised to protect each other. Our planets were connected by that bond as well. However, the Galra saw some humans getting too friendly with their race and asked them to leave. Some Galra had already families with humans and were shocked. The Alteans rejected the Galra King’s request to send the humans back to earth. On account of this, the King slaughtered every human on his planet. A war was the result. My planet was bombed up while I was on an expedition with Coran. By the time I returned, nothing was left. Therefore, I got a scroll from Coran. My father had asked him to protect it with his life. It explained the bond our allies had formed and a path to get our Land back. Unfortunately, the scroll is split in three pieces. We still try to find the last one. All I could decipher was the speech of some sort of key. I can’t tell if it’s a saying or an actual key. Anyway, the key is said to possess a never-ending power and could do more than a living being could imagine. Whoever will get a hold of it will rule the remaining land. It’s said to wake something like an ancient instinct.” Allura explained.

“So even if it’s you who’s holding this key, the Galra will consider it important to follow you?” Lydia asked interested.

“That’s what we think, yes. They’ll still have their own opinion on me but they wouldn’t dare to disobey me. They’ll feel responsible for my safety. That’s what this chase is about. As the last remaining Altean of royal blood, the Galra consider me a threat.” Allura agreed sighing.

“Because you could find the key first and end their reign.” Lydia understood.

“Correct. For this reason, we search it. If I can claim back what’s ours, we might find peace.” Allura smiled sadly.

Lydia stared at the two pieces. Slowly, she reached out and touched the paper. The words started to change, getting almost readable. “L-La… Lions?” Lydia spoke, starring at the scroll in trance.

“Lydia, this is it! This is the code!” Allura exclaimed and laid her hand on Lydia’s. The sisters created a magical circle, sorting the words new.

“Katie’s device is working like crazy!”, Lydia added. _It works! It fucking works!_

“So, I guess the key to the actual message was here all the time. It’s the blood of the royal.” Coran said, stepping out of his corner.

“Blood…” Lydia mumbled, pulled out a knife and cut her flesh. A few droplets gathered on the paper, changed the language and rewrote the whole scroll.

“Coran, gather the paladins. We know what we have to do next.” Allura announced.

\---

“I should’ve known Keith was an alien all along. No actual human would have that haircut and look still good!”, Lance mumbled, watching his boyfriend fighting against Shiro.

“God, you are so deep into this boy.” Matt snorted.

“As if you are any better.” Lance laughed.

“He has a point.” Hunk agreed.

“Good job, Keith!” Shiro called, as they ended the sequence of training.

Keith whipped his face with his shirt. “Thanks!” he responded, being a bit out of breath.

“I’m pregnant.” Lance whispered, grabbing Matt’s wrist to hold himself on his seat.

“Congrats man. I bet you’ll be a great mother.” Katie answered ironically, but couldn’t refuse to crack a smile, as she saw the loving gazes Lance and Matt directed at their boyfriends. She turned around, only to find Hunk looking at her the same way. A light blush crawled on her face, making her look away shyly.

Hunk approached her, a sheepish smile on his face. “Uhm, would you train with me?” he asked. _Why do I feel so nervous now?_

“S-sure thing.” Katie replied, cursing at the voice crack. _What was that just now?!_

“Paladins, we need your whole attention right now. The princess and Lydia found a way to decipher the message in the scroll, even without the last part. Please follow me.” Coran announced.

The paladins exchanged gazes, being ready to do whatever it would take to find the key.

\---

“Babe, you were so hot in the training, I wanted to rape you in front of everyone.” Lance purred, getting a disbelieving glance from Keith.

“If you don’t stop with your dirty talking, I’ll rape you after this.” Keith gave back with a smirk.

“Very good, I can’t await it.” Lance giggled.

“Jesus, you’ll kill me.” Keith groaned, as they entered the room.

“I’m sorry for interrupting your training but we have some important news.” Lydia announced, sitting down on a couch.

“I hope we talk about good news.” Shiro said, scanning her expression.

“You could say that. We found out how the scroll works. Katie’s system could find out the rest with ease.” Allura added, sitting next to her.

“Really? How?” Matt asked anticipating.

“With blood.” Lydia smiled, showing her cut hand.

“Hunk, hang on!” Lance said, pulling the boy back up.

“Sorry, I was a bit surprised.” Hunk said, his face pale as chalk.

“Don’t worry, everything is fine. It was just a cut.” Lydia smiled.

“You really have that big sister vibe.” Lance laughed. _You used yourself even as wingman… I really wish my siblings were that cool…_

“But you do realize that I’m actually the little sister, right?” Lydia said, getting confused looks from the team.

“Uhm, I was born after Keith, Shiro and Allura were already alive, so I’m the youngest.” Lydia reminded them.

“Even I had forgotten about that,” Shiro admitted. _She acts so mature, I even forgot it… I should try to comfort her sometimes…_

“That means I can kick everyone’s ass, if they hurt you. I love being the big brother.” Keith grinned. _Finally! My time has come!_

“Keith, don’t get imprisoned, please.” Shiro sighed. _Kicking asses is okay, though._

“We can be the protection squad.” Katie agreed to Keith’s idea.

“Guys, I love your enthusiasm but we need to focus for the moment.” Lydia said with a smile. “The good news are, that we have a way to get the key and destroy the Galra’s force the same time.” she added after the room went silent.

“However, we also have some bad news. If they find out about the scroll, we are most likely screwed.” Allura sighed, as she began to explain what they found out.

“So basically, the whole scroll is talking about three more lions?” Katie asked.

“That’s correct. The pink, the purple and the white lion. These three are supposed to be built differently from your lions and were created for the sole purpose to upgrade yours. It’s like we put an armour around Voltron and strengthen it. Furthermore, the lions can extract the power of its owner and use it active against the enemy. It’s a pretty serious matter, since the scroll also talked about its ability to make the key visible. The key seems to be a thing, which gets attracted by power. If we form the ultimate Voltron, the key will appear. Therefore, we need to follow the listed hints. We have an advantage right now, since the Galra don’t know about the other lions. However, if they will get the slightest clue, we might be in trouble.” Allura explained.

“So if we find these lions, we will work like a magnet for the key?” Matt asked.

“And if the Galra destroy the lions, we’ll probably never find the key?” Katie continued. _This would mean eternal war… I don’t feel well with that thought…_

“But the Galra can’t use the lions, right?” Lance asked. _That would be bad… But there were Galra amongst the pilots before, if I remember correctly. We talk about different lions, though._

“Do we have enough pilots?” Keith mumbled.

“You all are right. Matt, your description was accurate. We are like a magnet for the key. Katie, I fear the Galra will plan on destroying the lions, as soon as they get wind of the upgrades. Lance, I think they work the same as your lions. They search his pilot, since he should be a lot more capable than a normal paladin. We can’t exclude the Galra from the possibility of being a pilot but from my experiences, the lions will only activate, if the pilot is around. Therefore, I think we must try to bond with them. I assumed that I would try my luck with the pink lion, Lydia will befriend the purple lion and Matt, you will try to bond with the white lion. The white Lion is the only lion, which is like the others, so I guess since Green likes you, you might be able to pilot your own lion.” Allura replied.

“I would feel honoured.” Matt smiled. _My own lion… What a great opportunity to show my skills!_

“We’ll try to find out where we have to search for them. Until then, you’re dismissed.” Allura announced.

 “Good news should be celebrated, don’t you think?” Lance chimed, smirking at Keith.

“You’re a hopeless pervert.” Keith laughed.

“You made me like this, remember?” Lance sing-sang.

“You’re gonna regret shaking that ass in front of me like that, Lance. I’ll make sure you won’t do that in a while.” Keith smirked. He followed the blue paladin into his room and locked the door. He pushed the tanned teen on the bed. Impatiently, they pawed each other and peeled their clothes off. Carelessly, they threw them on the ground, gluing their eyes at on each other. “Your skin is so tender.” Keith mused, covering Lance’s neck in marks. He sucked softly at some places, making Lance whimper.

„K-Keith!“ Lance groaned and attacked Keith’s neck as well, while he held on to his shoulders. Keith turned him around with a smirk, pulling him on his lap. Lance fell on his knees and gasped. He could feel Keith’s body looming over him.

“Tell me, do you want me?” Keith purred, rubbing his dick against Lance’s ass. _It’s not like your expression is already screaming for me… Shit, what am I, a sadist?_

„Yes, I want you so bad!“ Lance screamed immediately. Keith grinned in satisfaction, using a hand to play with Lance’s nipples. Keith’s other hand was caressing his inner thighs carefully. Keith grazed Lance’s dick and could feel the throbbing erection. “K-Keith, p-please.” Lance stuttered. _More… More…_

„You’re lose your head so easily.“ Keith chuckled, biting into Lance’s back. _Just for me and I love it…_

“Keith, they could catch us.” Lance pleaded.

„Oh come on, the thought of being caught is actually arousing you, isn’t it? And if you don’t want to get caught, just be quiet, alright?“ Keith snorted and pushed three fingers into Lance’s asshole. _I won’t allow it, though. I want to hear every single of your sweet sounds… because they are all mine…_

“Jesus Christ, Keith!” Lance cursed, pushing himself backwards to feel Keith deeper. “Just slam your goddamn dick into my ass and fuck me already!” Lance cried, sobbing in distress.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to push you over your limits.” Keith apologised and kissed Lance passionately. He pulled Lance up and let him sink onto his own dick. „God, you’re still too tight.“ Keith breathed. _Soon you’ll remember my shape…_

„And you’re far too big!” Lance complained, adjusting himself slowly. Keith enjoyed watching Lance while he rocked his hips, basically fucking himself with Keith’s dick _. So good… deeper… I love him… so fucking much…_

„You’re so mesmerizing.“ Keith moaned. He pinned Lance down and started to thrust as well, earning sounds of approval. As Lance could feel Keith being close, he pushed him back. “L-Lance?” Keith panted in confusion, screaming, as Lance wet fingers entered him. _Oh no! Not now! Come on, you can’t be serious!_

“You remember what you asked me, don’t you? I thought our second time would be the perfect opportunity.” Lance grinned. _After all, I want to see you writhing under me as well…_

“N-No! Stop it!” Keith begged, clutching the blankets tightly. Lance continued his movements, making Keith submit to him in no time. _I’m scared… so scared…_

“Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you.” Lance promised, slowly pushing his tip in. Keith whined and drooled onto the covers. “It’s fine, take your time to get used to it.” Lance calmed him, kissing the boy passionately.

“N-Not from the back, p-please.” Keith begged. _How could you endure that? I don’t like it to face the ground…_

“Don’t worry, I won’t do anything you dislike.” Lance said, reaching for Keith’s hand and intervened their fingers, as he turned him around, facing the flushed male. _I want to please you too, Keith…_

“M-Move a bit.” Keith mumbled. His eyes grew wide as Lance shove himself a bit further into him. “More, gimme more.” he panted at the sensation of getting filled. Lance obeyed, completely captivated by the pants and soft gasps Keith made. He was trembling, in a pleasant way. He moaned loudly when Lance’s hips met his ass. “All in?” he panted.

“All to the hilt.” Lance gave back.

“Feels good.” Keith admitted. Lance made a soft thrust, testing how much Keith was already used to it. “Take me, please.” Keith allowed him. They got rough in no time, screaming each other’s name in pleasure, while the wet penetration sounds filled the heated air around them.

„Do you like it, Keith? Your hungry ass seems to enjoy it very much, it’s sucking me in so desperately.” Lance teased.

„Yes! You feel so good inside of me! You could even whip me, I don’t care, but don’t you dare to pull your fucking cock out!“ Keith chocked. Lance slapped Keith’s ass teasingly. Keith moaned in response and arched his back, panting hardly. Lance gently pulled at Keith’s hair.

“I never thought you’d like to be teased like that.” Lance chuckled. _But I love it! I’ll spank you some time, maybe not now but later on, oh boy, better be prepared…_

“B-because it’s you!” Keith stuttered, crying as Lance came from his words. Keith hid his face in embarrassment.

„Come on, I wanna see your face.“ Lance laughed, biting Keith’s nipples. Keith wrapped his legs around Lance’s hips and pulled at the tanned boy’s hair.

“You’re just as sensitive as me.” Lance noticed. _I never thought he would have soft spots like these…_

„C-Could you kiss m-me, please?“ Keith asked timidly. _I feel just so stupid right now…_

“Gladly.” Lance responded and kissed him. It didn’t took him long to find Keith’s special spot. He was hitting multiple times, smiling as Keith came, screaming his name.

“I love you.” Keith mumbled.

„I love you too.“ Lance responded.

Keith smirked at him. „Lance?“ he hummed.

„Why do I have a bad feeling?“ Lance grinned.

„Ready for round two?“ Keith asked with a challenging smile, pushing Lance’s dick back inside his ass. _Feels so good!_

“Ready if you are.” Lance smirked.

“Don’t smile so cocky, you can get from the top to the bottom very fast.” Keith spoke with a knowing look. _You are a bottom, after all…_

“Just like you? Topping me and being the bottom now, huh?” Lance snorted. _Seems like right, switching the positions feels nice… God, I’ll make him scream so hard…_

“I could even defeat you as bottom.” Keith laughed, declaring his challenge. _We both know I could, right?_

“Yeah? We’ll see that, so bring it on!” Lance threw back, continuing at a rough rate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was my first and I was a bit surprised how many reads it got in the beginning... I hope you still like it and it's nearly four again, so please ignore grammar mistakes and such, I'm currently overlooking them ^^" 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


	9. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klance continues and plot happens

“F-Fuck, K-Keith! Stop squeezing me so tightly!” Lance moaned loudly, choking on his own salvia.

Keith pushed him down, riding on top of Lance. Lance pushed his hips upwards, hitting a deep spot inside of Keith. Keith rolled his eyes back and picked up the pace. “W-Why,- Hng! t-though? Y-You seem to- Ah! -l-like it!” Keith laughed, his whole body shaking from pleasure.

Lance grabbed Keith’s hips and pulled the raven-haired male down with full force. He repeated the movement a few times, smirking at the reactions of Keith. He was screaming, and anybody could tell that he had totally lost his head but Lance also knew, that he wasn’t much better. He wouldn’t care one bit, if Shiro, Lydia, Katie or anyone would come in. In fact, the thought of being watched turned him on. Keith gained his control a bit back and made Lance lose his mind completely.

“W-We’re d-doing it- Ah! Yes! F-Faster! -l-like r-rabbits!” Lance moaned.

“W-Who c-cares- Arg! F-Fuck! I-I’m c-close! Let me come! L-Lance! Y-Yes, t-there! D-Deeper!” Keith screamed, his voice dying slowly from all the moaning and crying.

Lance threw him onto his back, thrusting even deeper, as Keith lifted his hips, still squeezing Lance with all his might. He cried as he came, scratching Lance’s back open. “G-God! I g-give up! Y-Yes, y-you are a power bottom!” Lance cried, as he came as well.

After Keith came a few more times, Lance flipped Keith over and pulled his dick out until he felt his tip leaving and shove it back in slowly.

“D-Don’t, L-Lance!” Keith protested. _Why does he have to do that?!_

“Sorry babe, but you won’t get me any faster than this. I want you to have an intense and good feeling orgasm.” Lance said, continuing his slow movements. _Control, Lance, control… you need to satisfy him…_

Keith wondered what a weird feeling it was, how the warmth of his orgasm slowly rose, making him even more impatient. He shuddered and whimpered a lot, angry at the steady hands that held his hips in their place, enabling him from speeding up. “L-Lance, t-this is weird.” Keith stuttered, shaking slightly. _W-What the heck-?!_

Keith’s orgasm felt longer and more intense. A warm feeling spread in his stomach, different from his normal orgasms.

“How did it feel?” Lance asked, leaning over to kiss his’s cheek. _At least he seemed like he enjoyed it…_

“I don’t know, it feels so weird, but good.” Keith panted. “I want you to cum like this too.” he added, pushing Lance on the matrass. A bit confused, Lance allowed Keith to take back the lead. Unexpectedly, Lance was the oversensitive type, completely enjoying the endless sea of pleasure. He trusted Keith enough to get swept away by his feelings.

“You feel this a lot more intense than me.” Keith noticed, hugging his trembling boyfriend as he continued. Lance started to spasm, making Keith stop his movements. “Hey, why are you crying? Is it unpleasant?” Keith asked in panic, wiping Lance’s tears away.

“No, it’s the opposite. It feels too good…” Lance laughed. Keith couldn’t help but smile fondly at his boyfriend. He loved how honest Lance was with him and how he gave himself into Keith’s hands.

After a time, Lance came, slightly collapsing. “So, what do you like better?” Keith asked, gently stroking through Lance’s hair.

“I feel really good when we do it but right now… You were so careful and loving, I felt so precious and important…” Lance sobbed. _So… loved…_

“So you finally saw yourself the way I see you. To be honest, I enjoyed it a lot as well. You were so cute.” Keith admitted, kissing Lance lovingly. _This idiot…_

“You know, I loved how you moved under me. Could we maybe do this more often? I mean…” Lance started timidly. _God, I sound like a pervert!_

“You mean both of us using their holes? Sure, I’d love it. After all, you took really good care for me.” Keith approved with a smile.

When they took a shower and were back in their clothes, Allura used the speakers to call out to the paladins. They arrived at their meeting room, listening to the two princesses explaining the situation.

“So guys, behave, alright? We’ll have to talk with those people of all races about our plan. We are asking their heirs to give us some backups with their armies, so we can go for the lions and all.” Allura said, before they entered the hall with them, where they all had talks for several hours.

___

After successfully getting their approvals of a few heirs, they all left. Most of the paladins were able to handle it nicely but Keith, on the other hand, was more than done with them. “Ugh, how do you do these meetings without wanting to punch everyone?! Some of them were really nice but others didn’t just deny their approval, they were almost attacking us!” he ranted angrily.

“Oh believe me, I’d love to do that sometimes. My calm is just a façade, built through the study of the delicate art of diplomacy.” Allura sighed. _Finally, someone who notices my struggle!_

“Wow, that’s impressive.” Keith gasped. _Good thing I’m not a prince, I’d be shitty at it…_

“But honestly, that one guy today?! What kind of audacity he had to talk to Hunk like that!” Allura started to rant.

“I know, right?!” Keith agreed hastily.

“Lylia!” a slurring voice called.

“Laith?!” Lydia screeched, causing the whole group to look at her. _Oh no, what is he doing here?!_

“Laith? Who’s that?” Lance asked, noticing the little two-year-old child behind her. He kneeled down, trying to take a closer look.

“Aunt Lylia!” the kid screamed but stopped to gasp. “Daddy!” he cried and ran into Lance’s arms.

“Wait, what?” Lance asked in confusion, slowly patting Laith’s head. _Alright, I don’t know what the fuck is going on and why this child calls me daddy, but Keith is stabbing me with his stares and I feel murdered… Someone… help me…_

“But if Lydia is the aunt, then this child must be related to Shiro, Keith or Allura, right? So in that case, wouldn’t this be Lance’s and Allura’s child?” Katie pointed out. _I’m confused…_

“Not exactly…” Lydia gulped, as the kid turned to Keith, tugging at his pants, while it looked up with bright eyes. _Oh dear lord, why did that happen now?!_

“Daddy!” it laughed. “Uncle Shiso!” it added, running towards Shiro.

 “So, who’s child is this?” Shiro asked, picking the child up. _This is… an interesting turn of events…_

“Tell me, who is your mother?” Matt asked the little boy curious. _God, he reminds me so much of Katie! She was such a cutie as well!_

“Uncle Matt!” he laughed.

“Yes Laith, I’m Matt. And who are your parents?” Matt smiled. _So adorable!_

“Daddy and Daddy!” Laith stated, pointing proudly towards Keith and Lance.

“Huh?!” Hunk stated irritated. _What in earth’s name…?_

“You see, Keith is half Galra… His genetic is… Well, Galra aren’t bound to genders…” Lydia started to mumble. _Whyyyy?!_

“Are you telling me Lance got Keith pregnant?!” Shiro asked, staring at the likewise shocked guys. _Okay, alright, calm down, Shiro… I mean, maybe I should’ve given them the talk… On the other side, they are both male and I didn’t knew there was this possibility and- wait, that’s not the issue here, I need to focus…_

“W-Wait a second! No one was pregnant!” Lance screeched in panic. _I mean, I did fuck Keith but… That isn’t even possible, right?!_

“R-Right?! H-How should this be our child?!” Keith added, sweat collecting on his forehead. _This must be a joke… as if I would’ve children!_

“Well… I’ll be true with you guys. I did not lie when I told you who I am but I might forgot to tell you guys something…” Lydia stated, slowly taking the child from Shiro. _Here we go again with this complicated talk…_

“You ‘forgot’, huh? Come on Lydia, spill it.” Katie demanded.

“I’m… Actually, I’m already dead at this time… My corpse must be out there…” Lydia sighed.

“I think I don’t understand?” Allura said.

“A good future-friend of mine came into my timeline and told me that in the future, the Galra would kill Allura. That person showed me proof and made clear, that my existence would make a huge difference in the question of who will win the war. They didn’t tell me my purpose but it seems like I’ll have one. In their time, I made a mistake and got killed, so they came back to prevent me from doing so. They brought three children with them, Laith, Shyla and Miro. I brought them to a befriended witch of mine, to take care of them, while I went to find you guys. It seems like the paladins got killed, since I couldn’t help you to find out about the lions and all. That Laith is here can only mean, that something happened to my friend. Miro and Shyla must be somewhere around here as well.” Lydia revealed.

“… The more you tell us, the more you scare me.” Hunk admitted.

“But how could your friend send those children here? Do they know where you are?” Katie asked.

“Theoretically, they don’t but the kids are connected to my energy, they are like on a leash. She can use her magic and send there to my current location, without knowing it. If she doesn’t contact me beforehand, something must’ve happened.” Lydia said.

“So this is really our child?” Lance gasped. _Wow… just… wow…_

“Yes, it seems so.” Lydia smiled, handing Laith over to Lance. _This must be a huge shock for them…_

“And besides, you should stop smirking, Matt, since Miro is your son.” Lydia snorted.

“What?!” Matt asked, nearly tripping over his own feet. _Whaaat?!?!?!_

“Well, Shiro and Keith have the same mother, so the rules also apply to him.” Lydia smiled. _Such a dork!_

“So… I’m a father?! Jesus! I’m a father!” Shiro called, more exited than anyone had expected. _I have a son! I have a child! I’m a dad, a real dad!_

“That means Matt will top Shiro? What kind of twisted timeline your friend comes from?” Lance asked.

“Well, they explained to me, that it would be a bit like a tree. Every decision you could take is another timeline, like a bunch of realities. The only problem is, that there is a ‘main-line’. That means that there are decisions, which make other happenings possible and others not. Those who aren’t meant to be, if the main-timeline decides so, will break down.” Lydia explained.

“Okay, so let me get this: There is one timeline that decides, how many others and which will be possible. In the past of another timeline, you made the wrong choice and it leaded to destruction. They came back and send you in this timeline, together with those kids, correct?” Katie tried to understand.

“Yes.” Lydia nodded.

“But if this is the main-timeline, then the line you have been in must be a main part as well, right? If you are missing there, how is this possible?” Katie asked in confusion.

“This friend of mine took my place. They seemed to have studied my decisions of the past and said they would replace me to the point it’s needed. They said that I disappeared one day to find you guys and died.” Lydia spoke.

“But you said your body is out there… doesn’t that mean your friend willingly died for you?” Hunk gasped.

“Well, technically, they’ll live, if I change the happenings. They were from the future of the main-line and went into the past of the main-line, to send my past self into the part, in which I died.” Lydia tried to explain.

“So we have three parts of the main-timeline, right? The beginning, the climax and the ending… If they were from the ending, why did they go to the beginning? Why didn’t that person prevented your current self from dying instead? I mean, sending a person into something that is, in your case, the future, is very risky. You don’t have the knowledge you had before you died, right?” Katie mumbled.

“Maybe that was the whole purpose. Maybe the Lydia of our time knew something, that would make her decide differently from the past-Lydia. She wouldn’t be able to change the future. People who are locked in time warp for example experience the same. They know the outcome but can’t change it, since their behaviour is connected with their knowledge. Maybe not-knowing will save her from dying.” Shiro added, deep in thoughts.

“But she brought something from the future into the past, sent it into the present and stayed in the past to live there until the present time, to… just die? Why doesn’t this person just decide differently in Lydia’s place, I mean, they can copy the looks and have the knowledge and all, right?” Lance asked.

“But Lydia is the child of a Galra and a Altean. She has powers, that can’t be copied that easily. Some places even respond to a power inside a person, a ‘magic’. Just like the lions did, when we had found them. Maybe it has to be the real her.” Keith threw in.

“You guys have awfully twisted thoughts, while I just don’t understand anything.” Allura sighed.

“Me too, dear princess, me too.” Coran sighed.

“Well, time traveling was even for us Altean’s simply impossible. Did that future-friend of yours said how many years in the future they came from?” Allura asked.

“It can’t be that many. We humans don’t live as long as you and considering our age, the age of this kid and all, it can’t be more than twenty years, at it’s highest.” Matt answered.

“But what in Altea’s name could go so terribly wrong, that our future is doomed?” Allura mumbled.

“Wait, if they brought you back to a… let me call it ‘checkpoint’, doesn’t that mean you could still die? I mean, those three main-lines, there are always a lot of other possible lines, which all result into a different main-line, right? If you change the beginning, the climax will be a different one, same for the ending. They brought you to the climax part. If you somehow decide the same, as your dead self did, it would lead to your death and we’d be still in the same line as before.” Keith said.

“Yes, that’s possible, though they didn’t give me enough to know which decision is wrong.” Lydia sighed.

“This is just like a reset of their line. They can bring you back to here as often as needed, until you’ll do the right decision. Still, you could die. So, if they specifically die here in your place, instead of just taking a different version of you from another line, to die in your place, does that mean they have to be dead?” Hunk exclaimed, getting confused looks.

“Can someone translate that?” Lance asked.

“I think I get what he means. Like in a tree, there are many branches. Each one is a timeline. Hunk asks, why that person didn’t just take a Lydia from a timeline, that got destroyed through her decisions and replaced Lydia with their self instead of an actual Lydia. Therefore, it must mean that Lydia’s actions up until now have to be exactly the same, to the point she dies. It will have to change rapidly afterwards, so she has to die but at the same time she shouldn’t. He means, that the self-sacrifice that person does is weirdly dedicated, like there was supposed to be a corpse, their corpse.” Katie explained.

“Do you guys think that someone murdered me and should think I’m dead? That someone has to see this corpse?” Lydia asked.

“Well, maybe you guys think wrongly. Maybe that person wanted Lydia to find the corpse. I mean, whoever was her death is gone now, thinking she is dead. So maybe we could find hints of the killer on her corpse?” Coran spoke.

“Maybe the killer is the one we have to defeat first.” Lance gasped.

“If the killer is the reason of our fail, then he’s at the moment even more important, than the Galra.” Allura agreed.

“This is a mess.” Hunk groaned.

“Sorry to disturb you but watching that thing drool on Lance reminded me that there are two kids in this castle. We should find them first.” Keith reminded them.

“Talking about it, may you tell us who’s child Shyla is? Maybe Hunk’s and Shay’s?” Katie asked with a smirk.

“W-We aren’t like that!” Hunk protested with a blush.

“Well, they said that at the time they decided to come here, the paladins were on the battlefield and the castle of lions collapsed. You guys and some kids died. They said that they would’ve only brought a child to give me a hint. If I change the order of time, the child would disappear and go back, since the future they are from will be prevented. They said they couldn’t decide which kid they should take, because the others would be bound to death. In any case, they told me that all the paladins had children, ALL of you, Katie.” Lydia smirked. “Besides, Shyla is Allura’s kid.” she added.

“Didn’t you had a doll as child, which you always called Shyla?” Coran asked with a frown.

“Y-Yes, I had! I always played mother and child with her!” Allura gasped.

“Seems like you’ll have a real living being to be with in the future.” Lydia smiled.

“But who is the father?” Coran asked curiously.

“I don’t know, sadly. Anyways, we must find those children fast, I was told they are little pains in the ass.” she sighed, looking around. _I can’t tell them the whole story. I’m not meant to change the story further than this. If I do, everything will repeat… I must focus on my mission, I mustn’t be the reason they get in danger… As hard as it will be, I have to do this… I should enjoy every second I got with them…_

“I-I’ll be a good… uhm… uncle in law?... and search my… your… nephew?” Lance said, giving Laith to Keith.

“Y-You really intend to leave this thing with me?!” Keith cried, panic fuelled staring at the child.

“It’s your… our child, Keith! You are his father!” Lance said.

“But you are as well, Lance! You take him! I’m not good with those things!”

“Those things, how you say, are called children and this one is yours! If you gave birth to it, then you surely knew what would await you!” Lance panicked. _I’m too young to be a father!_

“B-But you as well! Besides, maybe my future-self was crazy enough to think it could handle a child but my present me isn’t!” Keith argued back. _What was my future-self thinking?! ‘Oh, getting pregnant in the middle of a deadly war could be a thing!’ or what?!_

“Stop this! Hasn’t anyone told you that you shouldn’t fight in front of kids?! You two will stay here and be with your child, together! The same applies to Shiro and Matt. Lydia, Hunk, Katie, Coran and I will search for the missing children.” Allura demanded, getting eager nods.

“Well, with that mullet, it has to be your kid.” Lance mumbled. _It looks pretty on him… but I won’t tell him…_

“Are you insulting our child’s hair?” Keith laughed, gasping offended. “Don’t worry little one, he’s just jealous that you’re far prettier than him.” Keith said, addressing the child with a smile. _This guy…_

“Excuse me?! Obviously, he has his good looks from me.” Lance said, posing dramatically.

“Please don’t become like him.” Keith muttered, seeing the child grinning. “I see, we’ll get along.” he smiled. _Maybe kids aren’t that bad…_

“It basically looks like… I don’t know. Those eyes are definitely formed like Keith’s and a bit mixed with blue and the haircut is basically also Keith’s, although it has Lance’s hair- and skin-colour.” Shiro observed. _It’s obviously cute, no doubt._

“Great, what if a kid with a beautiful face like mine will be an edgelord?!” Lance cried.

“It would be worse, if a kid so alike to me would become a living meme.” Keith snorted.

“Guys, imagine it will be a mix: A living meme edgelord! Or edgelord meme! Lots of emo memes!” Matt laughed. _This child will definitely be my favourite to talk with!_

“I’m a bit concerned about Shiro’s son.” Keith admitted. _That poor thing…_

“Just imagine, Shiro’s looks and body but this cracked personality of Matt… What a waste of potential that would be…” Lance added, shaking at the imagination.

“Or looking like Matt but a character like Shiro… It would be bullied nonstop and couldn’t do anything, because of it’s stupid looks.” Keith sniffed.

“Guys? I’m right here, it stings.” Matt whined. _Those assfaces…_

“Let’s just hope it’s like Shiro, in all ways.” Keith said, getting an agreeing nod from Lance.

The paladins continued their talk and were more than clueless what would await them. Little did they knew that the children, Lydia and the unknown person were like a trace of blood for the person they searched… A trace, which could end up deadly…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!
> 
> Yes, I still live and I have remembered that thing named 'update' ^^" I'm really sorry to keep you guys waiting so long, I hope you enjoy the update!


End file.
